De jeune femme à petite fille
by Romane26
Summary: Etre petite et pas vraiment musclée c'est pas super... Alors moi, Levy Mcgarden, je cultive mon intellect! C'est pour cela que j'essai d'apprendre un maximum de sorts! Mais un simple sort peut facilement avoir de lourdes conséquences...
1. Chapter 1

_Donc, voilà ma nouvelle fiction! Je ne suis pas la première à partir sur cette idée (que je ne préciserai pas maintenant) mais le principe m'a bien plu, j'ai donc reprit le thème mais raconte ma propre histoire! Comme pour l'autre histoire que j'ai écrite (moi, Levy Mcgarden, lycéenne) j'écris à la première personne. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira!_

* * *

Pourquoi doivent-ils toujours être bruyant?! Je suis adepte de la non violence mais j'avoue que la j'aurai bien envie de leur coller mon poing dans la figure! Enfin, mon petit, tout petit point, qui se casserai probablement… Les joies d'être petite et plutôt frêle! C'est vrai qu'après toutes ces années je me suis assez habitué à lire dans le bruit, mais c'est de pire en pire: plus de bagarre, plus de fraisiers écrasés, plus de blessé, et donc moins de silence , moins de concentration, plus de mal à lire. Enfin peu importe, j'essaie désespérément de lire malgré le vacarme puis reçois un énorme coup dans le dos me faisant me pencher en avant. Je tourne doucement la tête, en colère, puis lève les yeux et lance un regard noir à Gajeel:

 **-Tu es vraiment obligé de faire ça à chaque fois?!**

 **-Quoi? J't'ai juste donné une p'tite tape dans l'dos, aussi p'tite que toi Gihi.**

 **-Gajeel ce n'est pas une façon de traiter une demoiselle.**

 **-Ca va! T'as pas d'leçon à m'donner Lilly, va plutôt voir les autres exceeds!** Dis Gajeel en s'asseyant fasse à moi et en appuyant ses bras en arrière sur le dossier.

 **-Ouais… S'il y a un problème n'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler Levy.** Je lui répond en souriant:

 **-Oui merci Lilly. Mais il est pas bien méchant au fond.** Lilly va donc rejoindre Carla et happy en affichant un léger sourire. **Au fait, si un jour j'ai un problème de dos ce sera de ta faute!**

 **-Ca va crevette exagère pas, j'aurai pu taper plus fort mais j'l'ai pas fait pour pas t'faire mal!**

Je soupire, il est irrécupérable…. Je me remets donc à lire sous le regard pesant de Gajeel. Ce sors pourrait être très intéressant sur un ennemi! D'ailleurs Lucy m'a dit qu'un ennemi l'avait utilisé sur elle et c'était un vrai fléau! Je relie plusieurs fois la formule dans ma tête, puis regarde Gajeel, la formule, Gajeel, la formule. Lui qui se moque toujours de moi pour ma petite taille il serait servit! Mais il faudrait que je m'entraine avant pour la prononcer correctement… Après tout une formule qui fait revenir le corps à sa forme d'enfant c'est intéressant mais dangereux…. Je vais m'entraîner avec les filles! Elles avaient prévu qu'on se réunissent pour s'entrainer puis pour se détendre, c'est une super occasion! Je lis de nouveau la formule.

 **-Salut Levy!** Je sursaute, ce qui fait que maintenant Gajeel est mort de rire… Lucy s'assoie à côté de moi. **Je suis désolée je ne voulait pas te faire peur…**

 **-Mais non c'est rien!**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Gajeel?**

 **-Rien t'occupes pas de lui…**

 **-D'accord, enfin peu importe, je suis venue pour te dire que finalement Erza à dit qu'on commençait l'entrainement plus tôt finalement, du coup il faut qu'on aille en Fairy hills maintenant.**

 **-Ok pas de problème! De toute façon je n'avais rien de particulier à faire!** Lucy et moi nous levons et Gajeel se calme. **Au cas où tu n'aurais pas entendu à cause de ta crise de rire qui, soit dit en passant, était complètement stupide, je vais à Fairy hills.**

 **-ok t'fais comme tu veux crevette.**

 **-Oui je sais… Enfin peu importe, à plus tard.**

 **-Ouais à plus.**

Lucy et moi partons à Fairy hills, où Lucy a emménagé pour être plus proche de nous, une fois arrivées, nous voyons que toutes les filles sont déjà là, je m'excuse pour notre retard mais Mirajane nous dit qu'elles viennent également d'arriver ce qui en soi me rassure. On commence l'entrainement immédiatement: pour commencer on parle de ce que chacune d'entre nous va faire. Quand je parle de mon sors Lucy fait une drôle de tête à cause des mauvais souvenirs et les autres sont toutes excitées! Chacune commence son entrainement personnel. Pour ma part, je m'assois en tailleur et relie la formule encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je retienne bien chaque mot. Une fois fait je me relève et rabaisse un peu ma jupe. Je ferme les yeux, inspire profondément puis prononce la formule sur un arbre le plus fort possible (oui c'était précisé qu'il fallait parler aussi fort qu'on le peut, sans essayer de crier pour autant) :

 **-Toi qui est désormais adulte ou presque, retourne à ton état d'enfant car je te l'ordonne!**

Je rouvre les yeux. Rien. Absolument rien! Enfin si, les autres filles me regardent comme si j'étais folle… Je leur souris en leur expliquant que c'était un sors mais qu'il n'a pas fonctionné. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi, je poserai des questions au maître des fois qu'il serrait capable de m'expliquer. En attendant je me rassois et continue le livre de sors, je ne fais que lire jusqu'à ce que Lucy me disent qu'il est temps de se détendre. J'acquiesce avec joie! Nous rentrons toutes dans le salon, je m'assoie dans la canapé entre Lucy et Mirajane. On boit un thé en parlant de tout et de rien. Plus tard dans la soirée Lucy rentre chez elle et je pars me coucher. Etonnement ce sors qui n'a pas marché m'a puisé une énergie folle! Je m'endors donc très rapidement.

 _Le lendemain matin_

Ah une bonne nuit de sommeil! Y a pas à dire rien de mieux qu'être épuisé pour dormir parfaitement! Je m'étire en baillant. Je me lève, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus petite, mais bon je n'ai jamais était très grande! Je descend donc les escaliers. Oh! M-mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! Oh non…Je voient les filles et comprend mieux pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être plus petite… On a rajeuni, physiquement uniquement. A mon arrivé toutes les filles me regarde, c'est ma faute, le sors que j'ai lancé hier a foiré, et elles ont probablement compris, mais étonnement on dirait qu'elles ne m'en veulent pas!

 **-B-bonjour les filles…** Dis je timidement.

 **-Salut Levy! Comment ça va?**

 **-Pardon?**

 **-Comment ça va?**

 **-Et bien, à part le fait que je nous ai toutes fait rajeunir je pense que ça va, merci de t'en inquiéter Mirajane!**

 **-Ne t'en fait pas on ne t'en veux pas, on a rajeuni de quelques années seulement, on est passé de 17 ans à 14, sauf Erza, Ever et moi qui sommes passé de 19 à 16 ans, c'est pas la fin du monde, on trouvera bien un moyen de retourner à nos âges.**

 **-Parle pour toi! Moi je ne suis pas d'accord!**

 **-Ca va Evergreen calme toi! On va trouver une solution!**

 **-Oui bah y'a plutôt intérêt!**

 **-J-je suis désolé Evergreen… Et vous toutes aussi… S'il vous plait pardonnez moi…** Je baisse la tête et les larmes me montent aux yeux, tout ça c'est ma faute…

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va toutes aller s'habiller, ensuite on va à la guilde et tu fais des recherches sur la formule que tu as utilisé et le tour est joué! Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une solution, tu es très intelligente Levy!** J'essuie mes larmes, relève la tête et souris:

 **-Merci Mirajane! Bon aller on a perdu assez de temps comme ça!** On part donc s'habiller même si nos vêtements sont un peu trop grands… Puis nous partons à la guilde, une fois arrivées les garçons nous regardent bizarrement.

 **-Bah alors crevette, tu t'sentais trop grande du coup t'as encore rapetissé? Gihi.** Je me tourne vers Gajeel:

 **-C'est pas drôle…**

 **-Eh comment ça s'fait qu't'as pas l'même visage que d'habitude? On dirait qu't'es plus jeune.**

 **-C'est pas on dirait… Et d'ailleurs toutes les filles ont le même problème que moi, et en plus c'est de ma faute!**

 **-Quoi? T'en avais marre d'être la seule à être p'tite du coup tu les a rendu plus p'tites aussi?**

 **-Gajeel c'est sérieux! C'est un sort que j'ai lancé hier pendant notre entrainement, j'ai visé un arbre, j'avais l'impression que mon sort n'avait pas fonctionné mais apparemment j'avais tord… D'ailleurs il a eu une portée plus grande que je ne le pensai et nous a toutes touché…**

 **-C'est con, mais drôle.**

 **-Peut être pour toi mais pas pour nous. Enfin bref! Je vais à la bibliothèque pour voir s'il y a des livres sur ce sort et s'il n'y a pas un autre sort pour l'annuler.**

Puis je me retourne et pars vers la bibliothèque. Après plusieurs heures de recherches, je trouve enfin un livre sur ce sort:

-Pas de sort pour revenir à la normal

-Pas dangereux en soit

-Le sort est évolutif, explications: On rajeuni un peu plus chaque jour mais pas à la même vitesse pour tout le monde, du coup le sors n'a pas la même durée sut tous, cependant on atteint tous le même âge, soit 3 ans. Puis une fois cette âge atteint on revient à notre âge initial plus ou moins vite.

-A chaque fois le rajeunissement est d'abord physique puis mental. Par exemple une fois arrivé à un corps de 14 ans, au bout d'un certain temps on pense comme quand on avait 14 ans. Une fois arrivé à 3 ans, on pense comme quand on avait trois ans. Et c'est comme ça pour n'importe quel âge.

-On oublie l'existence de ce sort un jours après le premier rajeunissement et on ne se rappelle son existence qu'une fois l'âge originel atteint. C'est également à cet instant qu'on se rappellera tout ce qu'on a vécu pendant la période où nous avons rajeuni.

Ok, on est mal! Non seulement on va continuer à rajeunir, mais en plus on sait pas combien de temps ça va durer et on va complètement oublier ce sort avant d'être revenue à notre âge normal! J'imagine même pas ce que ça va donner! On va retourner à des comportement de jeunes ados, d'enfants puis de jeunes enfants. Je sors de la bibliothèque et explique la situation à toute la guilde dont le maître. Etant donné que l'on va rajeunir il nous sera impossible de nous occuper de nous nous même, nous devons donc toutes aller vivre chez un garçon: Lucy chez Natsu, Lisanna et Mirajane avec Elfman, Evergreen avec Luxus, Bixlow et Freed, Juvia avec Grey, Cana avec Gildarts, Erza chez le maître, et moi chez Gajeel… Youpi…

Makarof a conservé nos vêtements d'enfants, ils étaient censé être pour nos propres enfants mais finalement ils seront de nouveau pour nous. On récupère donc chacune nos nouveau vêtements et partons chez le garçons qui nous a été assigné.

Une fois arrivés chez Gajeel je pose le carton à côté de la pièce et m'émerveille face à la modernité des lieux. Je n'étais jamais venue, mais c'est vraiment très ordonné, les murs sont blanc, et dans chaque pièce il y a le stricte minimum. Il m'amène dans sa chambre:

 **-Toi tu dors là moi j'prends l'canapé.**

 **-Quoi? Mais non! Je suis plus petite, et on est chez toi! C'est ton lit, c'est à toi d'y dormir!**

 **-Nan t'inquiète crevette ça m'dérange pas.**

 **-Bah moi ça me dérange! Je refuse que tu dormes dans le canapé!**

 **-Ouais bah moi j'refuse que toi tu dormes ailleurs qu'dans l'lit!**

 **-Rah t'es chiant!**

 **-Et toi t'es encore plus chiante! J'imagine même pas c'que ça donn'ra quand tu rajeunira aussi dans ta tête!** Je soupire.

 **-C'est bon je dors dans le lit.**

 **-Bah tu vois quand tu veux!**

 **-Mais toi aussi!**

 **-Pardon?!**

 **-Ca va! Tu as un lit deux place et je suis toute petite, je le serais encore plus plus tard, peut être même déjà demain d'ailleurs.**

 **-Ok si c'est l'seul moyen pour qu'tu dormes dans l'lit j'y dormirai aussi .** Je lui réponds en souriant:

 **-Bien!**

On redescend puis on dine à trois, Gajeel, Lilly et moi. Ensuite comme il se fait tard Gajeel me dit d'aller me préparer, je prend la caisse de vêtements et vais dans la chambre de Gajeel où je la pose dans un coin, je prend un pyjama, vais dans la salle de bain, me lave puis me change. Une fois fais je retourne dans la chambre et vais m'allonger dans le lit, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard Gajeel me rejoint, il ne porte qu'un short large, il est tellement beau! On se souhaite bonne nuit puis on se met dos à dos, je rougi. On dors quand même dans le même lit! Puis je m'endors doucement, heureuse.

* * *

 _Voilà! Fin du premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous attendez la suite avec impatiente! Si ça vous plait vous pouvez aussi aller lire mon autre histoire qui est fini et que j'ai cité plus haut. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews j'en serai ravi!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Levy, physiquement: 14ans, mentalement: 14 ans_

 _Aucun souvenir de la transformation_

Ah! Ca fait tellement de bien de dormir quand on est fatigué! Je m'étire en baillant et en gémissant. Le jour où j'aurai un copain ce sera bizarre que je gémisse comme ça. Je ris légèrement en imaginant la tête qu'il pourrait avoir. Je me replace correctement sur le lit et regarde le plafond, j'adore me détendre, juste rester comme ça. Je sens un mouvement à ma droite, bon technique pour ne pas se faire enlever dans son lit qu'Erza m'a apprise: je ne bouge pas en faisant comme si je n'avais rien entendu puis bouge uniquement les yeux pour jeter un œil: il est immense! Ok respire Levy c'est pas grave ça va aller, je dois attendre qu'il bouge avant de passer à l'action. Il bouge: c'est le moment! Je me mets à califourchon sur l''individu et le frappe en criant:

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes chez moi?! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?! Espèce de sal voyou! Vous devriez avoir honte!** Il attrape mes poignet en rougissant légèrement: **Lâchez moi! Tout de suite!**

 **-Oï crevette calme toi! C'est moi Gajeel!**

 **-Mais je vous cannait pas moi! Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes chez moi?! Et lâchez moi!** Je me débat comme je peut en bougeant mon corps et surtout mes bras dans tout les sens. Il soupire mais ne me lâche pas pour autant. D'un coup je sens quelque chose de le bas de mon dos, soit au niveau de son bas ventre, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

 **\- D'abord tu t'calmes, après j'te lâche.**

 **-Je vais pas me calmer! Je vous connait pas!**

 **-Si mais tu t'rappelle plus de moi c'est pas pareil!** J'arrête de gesticuler.

 **-Ah bon? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est vrai?**

 **-Tu t'appelle Levy Mcgarden, t'es une mage de Fairy tail, et j'y suis mage aussi.**

 **-Je vous ai jamais vu là-bas…**

 **-Déjà tutoie moi c'est trop bizarre que tu m'vouvoie, et ensuite c'est normal c'est à cause d'un sort, t'inquiète tu t'en souviendras plus tard.**

 **-D'accord…** Je ne vais pas lui faire confiance tout de suite sans savoir s'il dit vrai ou non… **Comment vous vous appelez déjà?**

 **-Gajeel, et j't'ai dit d'me tutoyer crevette.**

 **-Ah oui pardon, enfin bref, qu'est-ce que vous faites, enfin tu fais chez moi?**

 **-C'est chez moi ici.** Je regarde autour de moi.

 **-Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que je fais chez v-toi?**

 **-C'est à cause du sort, y'avait personne pour s'occuper d'toi du coup c'est moi qui l'fait.**

 **-Personne pour s'occuper de moi, comme toujours quoi. Je me suis toujours très bien débrouillé toute seule je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne.** Je commence à me relever mais il appuie sur mes jambes pour que je me rassois, toujours sur lui. Oh! C'est tellement gênant! Je suis assise sur un homme que je ne connais même pas! En plus lui est toujours allongé et torse nu. D'ailleurs il est très musclé, c'est impressionnent. Enfin peu importe! Cette fois je suis assise plus près de ce que j'avais dans le dos mais je ne comprend toujours pas ce que c'est! **Je veux me lever.**

 **-Pas moi.**

 **-Bah vous levez pas si vous voulez pas mais moi je me lève!**

 **-Nan j'voulais dire j'veux pas qu'tu t'lève.**

 **-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ou c'est trop vous demander?**

 **-J'veux qu't'ai confiance en moi d'abord.**

 **-M-mais j'ai confiance!**

 **-Nan, j'sens qu't'as pas confiance.**

 **-Et bien peut être que vous sentez mal!**

 **-Eh calme toi fillette! J'suis un dragon slayer, tout mes sens sont plus affutés qu'les tiens et j'en ai même dont tu peux pas imaginer l'existence!**

 **-Je ne suis pas une fillette! J'ai 14 ans! Espèce de goujat!**

 **-Ouais bah pour moi t'es une fillette!** Je gonfle les joues et le tape sur le torse. **Vous êtes pas sympas!** Je ressens la pression au niveau de mon derrière qui est un peu plus forte. **Qu'est-ce que c'est?** Il rougit:

 **-Qu-quoi?**

 **-Bah y'a un truc derrière moi depuis tout à l'heure.**

 **-C-c'est, t'occupes pas d'ça! Ca t'concerne pas!** Etonnement j'ai l'impression que si, et j'ai également l'impression que ça me dit quelque chose… Pollyussica nous en a parlé l'année dernière ou il y a deux, en anatomie, et je l'ai lu dans des livres sur le même sujet. Si une bosse apparait au niveau du bas ventre d'un homme ça veut dire… Hmm… Rah j'ai oublié! Je réfléchie en fermant les yeux et en me massant les tempes.

 **-Qu'est-c'tu fais?**

 **-Je réfléchie!**

 **-A quoi?**

 **-A ce que c'est!**

 **-Mais j'tai dit d'pas faire attention à ça!**

 **-Oui mais je me rappelle en avoir entendu parl-** D'un coup je me souviens, j'écarquille les yeux en regardant l'homme sous moi: **Espèce de pervers! Vous êtes dégoutant! Avoir des idées pareil franchement! Si tôt! Avec une jeune fille! Moi en plus! Vous êtes un vrai pervers!**

 **-Oh ça va calme toi c'est pas ma faute!** Il rougit encore plus. **C'est comme ça j'y peut rien je peux pas le contrôler! Pis t'es jeune tu devrais pas savoir des trucs comme ça!**

 **-Je suis jeune mais j'ai pas 5 ans non plus!**

 **-Ouais mais quand même! Maintenant vas t'habiller!**

 **-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous!** Je croise les bras devant ma poitrine et tourne la tête. Puis rougis en repensant à ce dont je me suis rappelé. Il doit vraiment avoir un problème pour vouloir faire ce genre de chose avec une jeune fille qu'il connait à peine! En plus je suis toute plate, pas comme Erza et Mirajane… Ou même Lisanna qui a mon âge… Elles ont toutes des poitrines pas possibles… **C'est pas juste!**

 **-Quoi? Qu'est-c'qui est pas juste?**

 **-R-rien: Bon je vais me préparer: Et n'essayez pas de me regarder ou je raconte tout à Erza et elle va vous taper dessus!**

 **-Ouais ouais, contrairement à c'que tu crois j'suis pas un pervers, j'vais pas v'nir te r'garder quand tu s'ras toute nue.**

 **-Oui bah il y a plutôt intérêt!**

Je me lève, prend des habit et des sous-vêtement puis vais dans la salle de bain. Je prend une douche chaude puis m'habille: un short en jean et un t-shirt large orange, je passe un ruban de la même couleur dans mes cheveux et mets mes ballerines blanches. Je sors de la salle de bain. Oh! Il est dos à moi, penché sur je ne sais quoi, et ne porte qu'un caleçon! Il a des fesses incroyable! Pense pas à ça Levy! T'es pas aussi perverse que lui! Je tousse, il se retourne puis va dans la salle de bain. Je m'assois sur le lit pour l'attendre, je ne connait pas la maison je ne vais pas commencer à m'aventurer seule. Après quelques minutes il ressors vêtu d'un pantalon ample noir, de rangers et d'un t-shirt moulant de la même couleur. Comme ça on voit parfaitement ces muscles, il est magnifique… Non arrête! Pense pas à ça! Je lève les yeux vers son visage et voie qu'il porte un bandeau, comme moi. Puis je regarde ses yeux, ils sont posés sur moi. Je rougis et regarde ailleurs.

 **-Qu'est-c'qui a? J'ai un truc sur le visage?**

 **-N-non! C'est juste que vous portez un bandeau comme moi.**

 **-Ah ouais, c'est toi qui- 'fin c'est pas important. T'as faim?**

 **-Oh oui un p-** mon ventre gargouille- **légèrement…**

 **-Ouais c'est c'que j'entends Gihi! T'inquiète y'a d'quoi manger dans la cuisine.**

 **-Je m'en doute, sinon ce ne serait pas une cuisine…**

 **-Ca va! Fait pas ta maligne avec moi!**

 **-Je fais pas ma maligne! C'est vous qui me prenez pour une idiote! Je sais bien que la nourriture n'est pas dans les toilettes!**

 **-Ouais mais j'pourrai rien avoir à manger vu qu'moi j'peux manger d'l'acier!**

 **-Quoi?! Vous mangez de l'acier?! Mais c'est pas possible! Le corps humain ne peut pas supporter de manger du métal! Mais alors… Vous êtes pas humain!**

 **-Bah si, 'fin pas vraiment, j'suis un dragon slayer.**

 **-Un quoi?**

 **-Un dragon slayer! Un chasseur de dragon s'tu préfères!**

 **-Mais les dragons n'existent plus…**

 **-Ouais peut importe, du coup j'peux manger d'l'acier, ça t'pose un problème?**

 **-Non aucun, si vous corps le supporte ça ne me pose pas de problème, tant que vous ne m'obligez pas à en manger ça me va!**

 **-Ok d't'façon tu peux pas en manger toi.** Il va vers la porte et l'ouvre puis sort mais je ne bouge pas. Après quelques secondes il passe la tête par la porte. **T'attends quoi là au juste?**

 **-Je pensais que vous me diriez de sortir, enfin ce n'est pas très important.** Je sors puis passe devant lui et descend les escaliers. Ensuite je me dirige vers une pièce qui me semble être la cuisine et l'homme, enfin Gajeel, est juste derrière moi. Une fois arrivée j'écarquille les yeux et cri en me jetant dans les bras de Gajeel:

 **-Ah! Au secours! Un voleur! Un tueur! Un monstre! Aidez moi! S'il vous plait!**

 **-Sympa…** Gajeel passe ses bras autour de moi ce qui étonnement me rassure un peu.

 **-Ca va Lilly l'prend pas mal, elle m'a agressé t't à l'heure parc'qu'elle savait plus qui j'étais.**

 **-Ah oui quand même… Le sort est vraiment puissant.** Puis la grosse… Bête? Disparait sous le comptoir. Je lâche Gajeel et me dirige vers l'endroit où il a disparu

 **-Oh! Un chat! Mais elle est la grosse bête qui était là il y a pas deux secondes?!**

 **-C'est moi, et je ne suis pas un chat mais un Exceed.**

 **-Quoi?! Mais c'est pas possible! Je vous en supplie ne me faîtes pas de mal!**

 **-Levy, je ne te ferai jamais quoi que ce soit qui puisse te blesser.**

 **-Vous aussi vous connaissez mon nom? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe! J'en ai marre! Je suis la seule à rien comprendre! C'est pas possible! Hier soir je m'endors tranquillement dans mon lit et ce matin je me réveille à côté d'un Homme qui fait 2 voir 3 fois ma taille et qui mange de l'acier et je voie un animal qui ressemble à un chat mais qui n'en est pas un et qui peut se transformer en un truc énorme! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un livre!**

 **-Calmes toi Levy. Gajeel, tu ne lui a pas expliqué pour le sort?$**

 **-Non j'ai just-**

 **-Non! Il ne m'a pas expliqué! Et ne parlez pas à deux comme si je n'étais pas là! Surtout si c'est pour parler de moi! Je suis une grande fille je peux répondre! Mais ce monsieur prénommé Gajeel n'a pas prit la peine de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit! Il m'a juste dit que j'avais été victime d'un sort, sans m'expliquer pourquoi ni en quoi il consiste! Et après il s'étonne que je ne lui fasse pas confiance!**

 **-Ne lui en veux pas Levy, c'est juste que ça ne te sert à rien de le savoir.**

 **-Mais ça me concerne! Je veux savoir! Je dois savoir!**

 **-Ok, en gros t'as perdu la mémoire.**

 **-C'est tout? Rien de plus?**

 **-Non…** Vu leurs têtes ils ne me disent pas tout, mais ça me semble inutile d'insister, ils ne m'en diront pas plus… Je souris:

 **-D'accord! Alors, on déjeune quoi? J'ai faim moi!**

 **-Ouais j'confirme, son ventre a fait un boucan pas possible!**

 **-Ca va! Pas besoin de le préciser!** Dis je en rougissant.

 **-Ce n'est rien Levy, c'est humain.** Dis le «chat» en riant.

 **-Vous vous moquez ouvertement de moi…**

 **-Mais non, je trouve juste ça mignon.**

 **-Très bien… Et quel est votre nom déjà? Je ne m'en rappelle plus.**

 **-Lilly, panthère Lilly pour être exact, mais tout le monde m'appelle simplement Lilly.**

 **-Oh c'est un très beau prénom! Oh mais je me souviens, il faut que je me dépêche! Si j'arrive tard à Fairy Tail Jet et Droy vont se demander où je suis!**

 **-Mais nan t'inquiète, ils savent que t'es là.**

 **-Ah bon? Ca va alors…** J'essaie de m'assoir sur l'un des tabouret du bar mais je suis trop petite et je n'ai pas d'appui…Je sens que je me fais soulevé. **Ah!** Puis mes fesses touchent le siège du tabouret. Je le retourne. **Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?**

 **-J't'ai porté vu qu't'es trop pt'ite pour monter sur l'tabouret Gihi.**

 **-Ah… Merci…** Je me remets face au bar où une assiette fumante d'œuf et de bacon est placé juste devant moi. Je lève la tête et voie Lilly dans la forme dans laquelle je l'ai découvert tout à l'heure et j'avoue qu'il me fait un peu peur comme ça. **M-merci Lilly.**

 **-Pas de quoi.** Il prend des kiwis, s'assoie en face de moi puis reprend sa petite forme. Gajeel s'assoit à côté de moi et manges des…:

 **-Des boulons? Vraiment?!**

 **-Bah ouais! Tu croyait qu'j'rigolai quand j'disais qu'j'mangé d'l'acier p't être ?!**

 **-Non mais j'avoue que le voir et l'entre c'est pas pareil…** Je commence à manger. **C'est très bon!**

 **-Oh ce n'est rien, ce ne sont que des œufs et du bacon, rien d'incroyable.**

 **-Oui mais ça reste très bon!**

 **-Tu d'vrais pas parler la bouche pleine crevette.** Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui a la tête tournée vers moi.

 **-Tu peux parler tu fais pareil!**

 **-Mais moi j'suis un homme!**

 **-Et alors?! Ca change rien!**

 **-Bah si just-**

 **-Oh le petit couple on se calme!** Gajeel et moi tournons la tête vers lui et crions en cœur:

 **-Quoi?!** Puis je parle:

 **-Je peux pas sortir avec lui! Il est beaucoup trop vieux pour moi!**

 **-Et calme toi la crevette! J'ai que quatre ans d'plus que toi!**

 **-Sérieux?! C'est pas possible! Vous faîtes plus vieux que 18 ans! Je pensais que vous aviez au moins 20-22 ans!**

 **-Bah nan tu vois!**

 **-Ca change rien: Je ne pourrai jamais sortir avec quelqu'un comme vous!**

 **-Et j'peux savoir pourquoi?!**

 **-Oh ça t'intéresse Gajeel.** Chuchote Lilly le sourire au lèvre.

 **-Parce que! Vous parlez de façon vulgaire, vous mangez comme un sauvage, et vous vous moquez toujours de moi!**

 **-Ca va! Tu manges pas mieux qu'moi, j'parles normal'ment, et pis t'sais bien qu'c'est pas méchant!**

 **-C'est vrai, tu es la seule qu'il taquine.**

 **-Ah bon? C'est vrai?** Je le regarde, il rougit légèrement: il est trop mignon!

 **-Bah ouais! En même temps tu t'rappelle de rien!**

 **-C'est pas faute!**

 **-J'ai pas dit le contraire!**

 **-Oh c'est vrai… Désolée…**

 **-Bon, vous feriez mieux de manger on va pas tarder à partir.**

 **-D'accord!**

Je continue de manger tout en lançant des petits regards à Gajeel. Je regarde discrètement sa bouche: ses dents sont super pointus! En même temps il mâche quand même de l'acier… Il a des lèvres incroyables! Elles ont l'air tellement douce… Mais à quoi je pense! Je suis trop jeune pour ça! J'ai jamais été comme ça avant! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?! Je me perds de nouveau dans mes pensées: Il a beaucoup de piercings, habituellement je trouve ça très moche mais là ça lui va plutôt bien, ils semblent faire parti de lui. Je remonte mon regarde le long de son nez, il est plutôt fin, surtout pour un homme, il est bien formé, puis ses yeux. Ils sont magnifique! Fin, d'un rouge carmin, fendu au milieu par une pupille reptilienne. Ses sourcils son fait de piercings?! Je n'avais même pas fait attention! Et ses cheveux, très long, ils lui arrivent en bas du dos, comme moi, et sont en désordre. Il a un vrai style de rebelle, alors comment est-ce possible que je lui fasse ne serait-ce qu'un peu confiance? Pourquoi je n'ai pas peur? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il ferait tout pour me protéger? Pourquoi j'ai envie de rester avec lui le plus de temps possible? De le serrer dans mes bras? De l'embrasser? Moi qui suis encore si jeune et qui n'est jamais eu de petit copain, comment est-ce possible qu'un homme comme lui, plus vieux que moi en plus, m'attire autant?!

 **-Y'a un problème crevette?**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Y'a un problème?**

 **-Non pourquoi?**

 **-Bah j'sais pas, t'arrête pas d'me fixer d'puis t't à l'heure.**

 **-Qu-quoi? N-non! Enfin oui je te regardai mais je me demandai juste comme c'était possible que tes dents soient si pointus.**

 **-C'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant.**

 **-Qu-quoi?!**

 **-J'rigole!** Il ébouriffe mes cheveux. **C'est juste parc'que j'suis un dragon slayer d'acier c'est tout.**

 **-Ah… C'était pas drôle…**

 **-Pour moi si Gihi.**

 **-Vous êtes plus gamin que moi, alors que c'est moi la plus jeune.**

 **-P't être, mais j'm'en fous. Pis j't'ai d'jà dit d'me tutoyer crevette!**

 **-Oui oui c'est bon. On y va?** Il repousse son bol de boulon puis se lève.

 **-Ouais c'est bon j'suis prêt.**

 **-Super!** Je saute du tabouret puis nous partons à trois pour la guilde. Une fois arrivé j'écarquille les yeux et cours vers Jet et Droy. **Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?! Pourquoi vous êtes plus vieux qu'hier?!**

 **-On a pas changé, c'est toi qui a rajeuni.**

 **-Oui, d'ailleurs tu es très mignonne!** Je rougis:

 **-Mais non voyons: Et comment ça j'ai rajeuni?**

 **-Bah tu as rajeuni.**

 **-Et je peux savoir pourquoi?**

 **-C'est simple c'est parc-** ils deviennent blanc comme des linges. **P-pour rien!**

 **-Juste un petit sort!**

 **-Mais t'as pas rajeuni de beaucoup!**

 **-Non! Juste un peu!**

 **-Oh… D'accord merci!** Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse leur joues tout à tour. Ils rougissent, je souris puis me retourne et me cogne contre je ne sais quoi. Je tombe en arrière en fermant les yeux puis sens quelque chose me rattraper. Je rouvre les yeux et suis dans les bras de Gajeel. **M-merci, et pardon de vous avoir foncé dedans…**

 **-J't'ai dis d'me tutoyer! Et c'est rien c'est ma faute j'étais juste derrière toi.**

 **-Ah d'accord… M'ais je peux pas vous tutoyer, ce serait pas naturel…** Il soupire:

 **-Ok c'est bon! Vouvoie moi s'tu veux! Bon tu viens t'assoir?**

 **-Oh… Je pensais rester avec Jet et Droy…**

 **-C'est vrai?!**

 **-Avec nous?!**

 **-Bah oui, c'est si bizarre que ça?**

 **-Bah oui quand même…**

 **-Depuis un moment tu restes plus avec Gajeel…**

 **-Ah bon?** Je me tourne vers Gajeel. **Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait habituellement?**

 **-Bah rien de spécial, tu lis et pis moi bah j'reste avec toi.**

 **-Et vous ne faites rien?**

 **-Bah j'te r'garde…** Dit il en baissant les yeux et en rougissant tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Je rougis à mon tour.

 **-V-vous me regardez?**

 **-Bah ouais…**

 **-A-ah d'accord…** Je souris tendrement. **Bon alors allons nous assoir.**

 **-Ou-ouais.** Nouas allons nous assoir après que j'ai été chercher un livre à la bibliothèque. Je lis donc un conte de fée que j'ai déjà lu plusieurs fois mais que j'adore. Après quelques minutes Une bagarre éclate et mon livre est envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Gajeel se lève et se mêle à la bagarre en criant: **T'es vraiment con tête d'allumette! Tu peux pas faire attention à c'que tu fais?! T'as fait voler l'livre d'la crevette!**

 **-Ca va j'l'ai pas fait exprès!**

 **-Calmez vous Gajeel! C'est pas grave! Je vais le récupérer et puis c'est bon!** Je me lève et vais chercher le livre, il y a un énorme trou en plein milieu: **oh…**

 **-A cause de toi elle pourra plus l'lire!**

 **-C'est pas grave! Je l'ai déjà lu plein de fois!**

 **-C'est pas une raison!**

 **-Si vous vous battez je pars de chez vous!**

 **-Quoi?!**

 **-Oui! Alors lâchez le et asseyez vous maintenant!** Il soupire, lâche Natsu et s'assois:

 **-T'es chiante même quand t'es plus p't'ite c'est incroyable!**

 **-C'est juste que je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez…**

 **-Ouais…**

Le reste de la journée se passe bien, j'ai fait la rencontre d'une fille de mon âge! Elle s'appelle Lucy et est très gentille, en plus elle aussi adore lire, comme moi! J'ai hâte de la revoir demain! Gajeel, Lilly et moi rentrons, puis nous dinons. Ensuite je pars me préparer et vais me coucher, Gajeel me rejoins quelques minutes plus tard.

 **-B-bonne nuit.**

 **-Ouais bonne nuit crevette.**

On se met dos à dos puis je commence à m'endormir. D'un coup je sursaute: je déteste l'orage! Et là il gronde comme c'est pas possible! Je tremble et commence à sangloter malgré moi. Je me met en boule et enroule mes bras autours de mes jambes que j'ai collé contre ma poitrine. Je pose la tête entre mes genoux et sanglote un peu plus fort. Je sens quelque chose de chaud autour de moi et dans mon dos. Je tourne légèrement la tête et grâce à la lumière des éclairs je voies que c'est Gajeel qui me sert dans ses bras.

 **-T'inquiètes pas je suis là. Ca va aller.**

 **-Ou-oui m-merci.** Dis je entre deux sanglot. **J-je me sens d-déjà mieux g-grâce à vous…**

 **-C'est rien va crevette, c'est normal. Si j't'ai accueilli chez moi c'est pour t'aider, si t'as peut j'suis là pour toi, j'te protégerai d'tout et n'importe quoi.** Je me replace normalement et passe mes bras sur ceux de Gajeel.

 **-M-merci v-vous êtes gentil au fond. V-vous devriez pas le cacher.**

 **-C'est parce que tu sais pas d'quoi j'suis capable.**

 **-M-mais moi d'après ce que j'ai vu v-vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Alors c'est vrai q-que je vous ai oublié, mais peut imp.-porte qui vous étiez, maintenant vous êtes q-quelqu'un de bien et j'en suis sûre.** Je sens ses bras autours de moi me serrer plus fort.

 **-T'es bien mieux qu'moi. Maint'nant dors il est tard.**

 **-D-d'accord.**

Je ferme les yeux, mes épaules se secouent encore de temps à autre mais je ne pleure plus depuis que je suis dans ses bras. Je me sens en confiance, totalement. Je n'ai plus peur, ce qui est un vrai miracle. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, ça fait bizarre. Déjà dormir avec un garçon j'ai pas l'habitude, mais avec un homme encore moins, enfaite pas du tout même… Et qu'en plus je sois dans ses bras, si jeune, je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible. Mais étonnement ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis bon, il n'a que quatre ans de plus, pas 25. Entre son souffle chaud, son étreinte et son léger ronflement régulier je me sens apaisé, et je m'endors paisiblement.

* * *

 _Fin du euxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! N'hésitez toujours pas pour les reviews, ça me ferai extrêmement plaisir! Et merci à ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en favorie et/ou qui se sont abonnés! Et merci en général à ceux qui suivent la fiction!_


	3. Chapter 3

J'ouvre les yeux, encore un peu fatiguée, puis m'étire. Je sens quelque chose autour de ma taille, je regarde donc: des bras, forts et musclés, puis je me rappelle d'hier soir: peur des éclairs, sanglots, Gajeel qui me prend dans ces bras puis je m'étais endormi. Honnêtement, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas si bien dormi! Par contre ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas bougé de toute la nuit, qu'il m'ait gardé près de lui. Je me sens rougir, je le connait à peine, mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis, et j'ai absolument confiance en lui. Des mèches de ses cheveux sont tombés sur mon épaule, je ferme les yeux et hume l'odeur: ils ont une légère odeur métallique mélangé à une odeur de plante, probablement tilleul ou quelque chose comme ça. Je passe mes mains sur ses bras: ils sont plutôt dur, je ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'il est super musclé ou parce qu'il est un dragon machin-chose d'acier, mais ça reste dur dans les deux cas. Ils sont chaud, avec peu de poil, seuls ses piercings sont froid, le contraste entre les deux est agréable. Je continue de passer mes mains sur ses bras, je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi mais j'adore faire ça, et je pourrait le faire pendant des heures. Je sens qu'il bouge derrière mon dos, il frotte sa tête contre la mienne:

 **-Hm… Crevette…** I-il rêve de moi?! En frottant sa tête contre moi en plus?! Sa prise autour de ma taille se fait plus forte, je ne bouge plus d'un pousse. Puis il marmonne dans mon oreille: **Alors comme ça t'aime bien caresser les gens?**

 **-Qu-quoi? N-non!**

 **-Pourtant c'est-ce que tu f'sais y'a deux s'condes…** Il caresse mon ventre avec ses mains, ça me met mal à l'aise…

 **-V-vous pouvez arrêter s'il vous plait…? J-je vous connais à peine, et je suis très jeune…**

 **-Et alors? J'fais rien.** Il s'arrête tout de même, je passe la tête par-dessus mon épaule.

 **-M-merci…**

 **-Tu voulais qu''j'arrête, c'est normal qu'je l'fasse.**

 **-Oui mais je voulais dire pour hier, sans vous je n'aurai pas su m'endormir…**

 **-Ah ça, c'est rien, comme j'te l'ai dit j'suis là pour t'aider.**

 **-Oui… Merci quand même.** Il me lâche et s'écarte puis se lève en disant:

 **-Pas d'quoi.** Il part dans la salle de bain, j'entends l'eau couler, il prend probablement une douche. Je prépare mes vêtements pour après: pant court rouge et t-shirt court à manche mi-longue blanc plus un bandeau rouge. Quand Gajeel sort il a les cheveux mouillés et ne porte qu'une serviette.

 **-Non mais ça va pas?! Vous devriez porter une tenue décente! Surtout devant une jeune fille comme moi!**

 **-Commence pas à utiliser des mots compliqués avec moi la crevette! J'm'habille comme j'veux j'suis chez moi!**

 **-D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est également chez moi pour un moment, je vous prie donc de plus vous vêtir.** Il voulait pas que j'utilise de mots « compliqués » alors bien entendu j'en utilise!

 **-Rah t'es chiante à parler comme ça! Laisse moi tranquille et va t'laver!**

 **-J'y vais mais c'est pas parce que vous m'avez dit de le faire!**

Je vais dans la salle de bain, retire mon pyjama, le mets dans le lave-linge puis vais sous la douche et fais couler l'eau. Après mettre bien lavé, je sors de la douche, prends une serviette et me sèche., puis je cherche mes vêtements, mince! Je les ai oublié dans la chambre… Mais quelle idiote! J'enroule une serviette autour de moi puis sors.

 **-Ah!** Je me cache les yeux. **Mais pourquoi vous êtes nu?! Vous êtes fou ou stupide?! Encore heureux que vous étiez de dos!**

 **-Ca va! Je savais pas qu'tu sortirais si vite!**

 **-J'ai oublié mes habits! Vous pourriez me les donner?**

 **-Bah pourquoi t'les prends pas toi-même?**

 **-Peut être parce que si j'ouvre les yeux je pourrais malencontreusement voir quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de voir!**

 **-Ouais…** Je tends les bras, après quelques secondes je sens du tissu dessus, je me retourne donc en rouvrant les yeux:

 **-Merci!** Je fais un pas puis sens un courrant d'air dans mon dos et ne sens plus la serviette autour de moi. **Ah!** Je m'abaisse, pose les vêtements par terre, repositionne la serviette qui était tombée, reprends mes habits et me lève. Puis je pars sous le rire moqueur de Gajeel dans la salle de bain. Une fois habillé je ressors, Gajeel n'est plus là, je descends donc. Arrivée en bas Gajeel se remet à rire. **Ce n'est pas drôle! Vous n'auriez pas du regarder!**

 **-J'y peux rien si t'es pas capable de t'nir une serviette autour de toi. Encore heureux qu't'étais d'dos sinon j'aurai pu voir aut'e chose que t'aurais pas voulu qu'j'vois Gihi.**

 **-V-vous n'êtes pas drôle! C'est du voyeurisme!**

 **-J'te rappelle qu't'as vu mon cul aussi, donc on est quitte.**

 **-Oui mais c'était votre faute! Vous étiez nu! Moi j'ai fait tomber ma serviette, c'est pas pareil!**

 **-Gajeel, tu aurais du faire plus attention.**

 **-Ouais ouais… C'est pas bien grave.**

 **-Oui mais quand même! Et puis j'en ai déjà marre de vos tabouret pourris! Ils sont presque aussi grands que moi! Comment vous voulez que je m'y assois!**

 **-Gihi, la crevette nous fait sa crise d'adolescence?**

 **-Je fais pas de crise d'adolescence! C'est votre faute! C'est vous qui m'énervez! Vous savez quoi? Je pars à la guilde!**

Je me retourne puis pars. Non mais franchement! Regarder une fille quand elle et toute nue ça ne se fait pas! Bon c'est vrai que c'était un accident… Et puis je suis mal placée pour parler, moi aussi je l'ai vu nu… J'aurais du me douter qu'il était en train de s'habiller… On est tout deux fautifs… J'arrive à la guilde et me dirige vers la table où Lucy est assise en sirotant un verre de jus d'orange.

 **-Salut Levy! Quelque chose ne va pas?**

 **-Oh non rien en particulier… C'est juste que Gajeel est… un peu spécial…**

 **-Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?**

 **-Bah par exemple hier soir, j'ai eu peur de l'orage, alors il m'a pris dans ses bras.**

 **-C'est normal il voulait que t'ais plus peur.**

 **-Oui mais bon, il était torse nu, et puis il m'a pas lâché de la nuit…**

 **-Bah c'est pas grave, c'est gentil, c'était sûrement au cas où tu aurais encore peur plus tard!**

 **-Oui tu as raison…** Je ne vais pas lui parler de l'incident de ce matin, j'ai bien trop honte… **Et toi avec Natsu?**

 **-Oh moi ça va, il est très gentil avec moi, mais sa maison est dans un bazar pas possible!**

 **-J'avoue que chez Gajeel c'est très bien rangé, probablement grâce à Lilly.**

 **-Lilly c'est son chat c'est ça?**

 **-Oui enfin pas exactement un chat, c'est comme Happy, mais je me souviens plus de ce que c'est, ça a un nom bizarre.**

 **-Oui c'est vrai, Natsu me l'a dit aussi mais j'ai oublié.** Les portes s'ouvrent, je tourne la tête pour voir qui c'est: Lilly, et Gajeel qui a l'air d'être extrêmement en colère. Il marche vers moi rapidement, je dégluti, une fois devant moi il me hurle:

 **-Non mais ça va pas de partir comme ça! Tu t'rends pas compte que t'est p'tite et qu'c'est dangereux?! Tu parles comme un génie mais t'agis comme une abrutie! Faut t'réveiller un peu! Dehors c'est pas l'monde des bisounours! T'aurais fait quoi si quelqu'un t'agressait?! Tu l'aurait tapé?! T'aurais couru?! Dans les deux cas-tu t'serrais fait avoir! T'es pas assez forte pour t'balader seule!** Les larmes me montent aux yeux et ma lèvre tremble. Je le pousse et cours vers la bibliothèque où je vais me réfugier dans un coin, je m'assois, replie mes genoux sur ma poitrine puis je pleure dans mes genoux. Je marmonne pour moi-même:

 **-P-pourquoi il est si méchant? Il était tellement gentil hier soir… Comment il peut passer de l'un à l'autre si rapidement? J'en ai marre… Le pire c'est qu'il a raison, si je m'étais faite agresser j'aurai rien pu faire à cause de mon manque de force… Je suis qu'une moins que rien…**

 **-Mais nan!** Je lève la tête, Gajeel est assit en face de moi.

 **-C-comment vous m'avez trouvé?**

 **-J'ai suivi ton odeur. Et t'es pas nul, t'es super intelligente, mais dans les rues l'intelligence ça peut pas aider pour tout. C'est pour ça que t'as b'soin d'moi et qu'j'ai b'soin d'toi.**

 **-V-vous avez b-besoin de moi?**

 **-Bah ouais, moi j'suis la force et toi l'intelligence. Ensemble on peut écraser tout l'monde.** Mes larmes arrêtent de couler, j'essuie mes joues puis souris légèrement. **Ah bah voilà t'es plus belle comme ça.** Je rougis. Il glisse et s'assoit à côté de moi puis me prend dans ces bras, ce qui me fait encore plus rougir.

 **-M-merci…**

 **-C'est rien, ça va mieux?**

 **-O-oui, m-mais pourquoi vous êtes si gentil avec moi?** Il rougit également et me lâche.

 **-Bah t'es gentille avec tout l'monde, faut bien qu'j'le sois avec toi. Pis avec le sort c'est d'jà assez compliqué comme ça.**

 **-Mais moi je sens rien, j'ai l'impression que le sors me fait rien du tout!**

 **-J'peux t'affirmer qu'si!**

 **-Mais c'est quoi ce sort en fait? Et puis quand est-ce qu'il partira? Est-ce qu'un jour je retrouverai la mémoire?**

 **-T'inquiète, y va partir tout seul et tu t'souviendras d'tout.**

 **-Ah d'accord…** On se lève. **Qu'Est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui?**

 **-On va s'entraîner!**

 **-Quoi?!**

 **-Bah ouais, comme ça tu s'ras plus forte!**

 **-Ok…**

Nous partons doc dans la forêt avec Lilly et Gajeel puis l'entrainement commence: Je dois donner des coups de points dans les pattes de Lilly, des coups de pieds dans des troncs d'arbres couverts de mousse, fait je ne sais combien de fois le tour d'un arbre énorme, faire des pompes, puis vient ENFIN le moment de la pose! Je respire difficilement et m'assois au pied d'un arbre.

 **-Il est… quelle heure…?**

 **-Y'est 11 heures, ça fait 3 heures qu'on s'entraine.**

 **-On peut… manger…?**

 **-Oui tient Levy.** Lilly me tend un sandwich, je lui souris et le remercie.

 **-Bon quand t'as fini d'manger on r'prend!**

 **-Gajeel, tu voies bien qu'elle est épuisée, laisse la un peu se reposer.**

 **-Ok… Donc quand t'es prête tu m'le dis.**

 **-D-d'accord…** Je mange, une fois que j'ai fini je sens mes paupières se fermer toutes seules, puis tout devient noir.

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

 _Levy, physiquement: 8 ans, mentalement: 14 ans_

Je me réveille, j'ai mal partout! Tient, on est plus dans la forêt mais chez Gajeel. Je me lève du lit qui me semble être plus haut qu'avant puis avance difficilement vers la porte mais la poignée est trop haute pour que je l'atteigne et ma robe est trop longue. C'est bizarre, cette robe ressemble au t-shirt que je portait tout à l'heure mais en 2 fois trop grand. Je me dirige vers le miroir et mes yeux s'écarquillent, je touche mon visage avec mes manches qui recouvre mes mains et qui sont bien trop longues.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?! Pourquoi ma voix est si aigu?! Pourquoi je suis toute petite?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!** Je cours vers la porte et frappe plusieurs fois en criant: **Gajeel! Gajeel! S'il vus plait venez m'aider!** La porte s'ouvre et Gajeel semble mesurer 50 mètre, mais en réalité c'est moi qui suis petite… **Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? Pourquoi je sui comme ça?!**

 **-C'est rien c'est l'sort, t'inquiète tu r'deviendra comme avant dans pas longtemps.**

 **-Vous êtes sûr?**

 **-Ouais t'inquiètes.** Je baisse la tête:

 **-D'accord… Mais il faut que je me change…**

 **-Ouais r'garde là où tu prends tes habits d'habitude, d'dans y'a des fringues qui t'iront.**

 **-D-d'accord…** Je me dirige vers la caisse, prends une culotte, une petite robe blanche avec des fleurs rouges et des feuilles vertes ainsi que des sandalette de la même couleur et un bandeau rouge puis me tourne vers Gajeel: **Vous pouvez me laisser le temps que je me change s'il vous plait?**

 **-Ouais, j't'attends derrière la porte, appelle moi quand t'as fini.**

 **-D'accord!** Il sort, je retire mon haut puis m'habille rapidement: **C'est bon j'ai fini!** Il ouvre la porte:

 **-Allez viens j't'amène en bas.** Je passe la porte puis descend les escaliers doucement. Une fois en bas je croise Lilly:

 **-Dit donc tu es toute mignonne Levy!** Je rougis:

 **-Merci, mais j'avoue que je me préféré avant… C'est pas pratique d'avoir un corps si petit…**

 **-Pourtant t'as l'habitude d'être petite Gihi!**

 **-C'est pas drôle! Je suis trop petite là! J'aime pas ça!**

 **-Arrête de te moquer d'elle, mets toi deux secondes à sa place.**

 **-Ouais pardon crevette, j'le f'rai plus.**

 **-D'accord… Et du coup on fait quoi cet après-midi?**

 **-On peut regarder un film sur la lacrima-vision.**

 **-Ah oui! C'est super! On regarde quoi?**

 **-Bah déjà t'es trop p'tite pour un film d'horreur ou un film de c-**

 **-Gajeel tait toi!**

 **-Un film de quoi?**

 **-De rien, t'occupe pas de lui il est stupide. Ca te dit un film d'amour?**

 **-Oui j'adore ça!**

Nous allons tous dans le salon, Je m'assois sur le fauteuil, Gajeel met un film puis s'assoit à côté de moi en faisant une tête pas possible: en même temps les films d'amour ça a pas l'air d'être son truc… Et Lilly s'assoit de l'autre côté. Puis nous regardons le film, l'histoire se fini bien, Le garçon et la fille finissent par se marier et ont une fille malgré les deux familles s'y opposant, une peu une version de Roméo et Juliette mais avec une fin joyeuse! Nous passons le reste de l'après midi à regarder des films ou la lacrima vision. Puis une fois le soir venu nous montons nous coucher, je prends un pyjama à ma taille, vais dans salle de bain, me lave, enfile mon pyjama jaune avec des oursons puis sors, Gajeel entre à son tour et je vais dans le lit. Je m'allonge confortablement malgré mes petits muscles endoloris puis m'endors avant même que Gajeel ne revienne.

* * *

 _Fin du troisième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu aussi! Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça me ferai très plaisir! Voilà voilà, à bientôt pour la suite!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Quatrième chapitre! Je sais ça fait presque une semaine que j'ai rien publié, mais j'avais une idée pour une autre fiction et il fallait que je l'écrive avant de tout oublier! Voici donc le troisième chapitre, écrit d'un point de vue neutre cette fois, parce que lire quelque chose du point de vue d'une fillette de 8 ans, voir plus jeune plus tard, ne serait probablement pas passionnant…_

* * *

 _Levy, physiquement: 8 ans, mentalement: 8 ans_

Levy dort la bouche ouverte, Gajeel est juste à côté d'elle, il vient de se réveiller, et il regarde sa crevette dormir dans son corps de petite fille. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il la trouve très mignonne comme ça. Habituellement aussi certes, mais là il sent qu'il peut vraiment la protéger, et il peut faire plus ou moins tout ce qu'il veut, vu qu'elle n'a « que 8 ans » elle ne comprend pas grand-chose…

Après quelques minutes Levy se réveille à sont tour. Elle ouvre doucement un œil, éblouie par la lumière du soleil, puis une fois habitué à la luminosité elle ouvre le deuxième. Elle baille la bouche grande ouverte puis tourne la tête vers Gajeel:

 **-Ah! Mais vous êtes qui?!**

 **-Tu vas pas encore m'faire le coup?! Tu t'rappelles plus d'moi?! Encore?! J'vais finir par m'vexer crevette!** Levy rit légèrement.

 **-C'est marrant crevette comme nom!**

 **-Ouais s'tu veux…** Levy arrête de rire et baisse les yeux:

 **-Mais vous êtes qui? Vous me faites un peu peur…**

 **-T'inquiètes j'vais pas t'faire de mal crevette.**

 **-D-d'accord…**

 **-Tu viens on va déjeuner. T'dois avoir faim après l'entrainement d'hier.**

 **-L'entrainement? Je ne m'entraine jamais, à part avec les sort, mais ca va je suis pas fatiguée et j'ai pas trop faim.**

 **-Ouais c'est p't'être parc'que t'es plus p'tite… Tu t'rappelles même plus de l'entrainement… C'est pas grave, on descend quand même, moi j'crève de faim.**

 **-V-vous allez me manger?** Gajeel éclate de rire, ce qui terrorise encore plus Levy dont la lèvre inférieur commence à trembler. Voyant cela, Gajeel s'arrête de rire (difficilement):

 **-Mais nan crevette, j'mange pas les enfants. Sauf si y sont très méchants.**

Levy se lève et part en courant et en criant. Elle ralentit un peu dans les escaliers puis accélère de nouveau après. Elle se retourne pour voir si Gajeel la suit puis fonce dans les jambes de Lilly qui est dans sa forme de combat. Levy tombe donc sur les fesses, lève la tête et hurle de nouveau quand elle voit Lilly.

 **-M-me mangez pas! S-s'il vous plait! J-je ferai ce que vous voulez mais je veux pas être mangée!**

 **-Gajeel! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore était raconter à Levy comme connerie?!**

 **-Qu-quoi? C-c'est qui Gajeel?! C'est le monsieur qui veut me manger? J-je veux pas qu'il me mange!**

 **-T'es vraiment con tu l'a fait flipper!** Lilly se remet dans sa forme d'exceed ce qui calme un peu Levy.

 **-Qu-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? P-pourquoi vous êtes devenu un petit chat? Vous allez me manger comme ça?** Gajeel arrive derrière elle :

 **-Mais nan t'inquiètes crevette, j'rigolais.**

 **-Ah!** Levy se lève en quatrième vitesse et va se cacher derrière Lilly même si elle est plus grande que lui.

 **-Eh calme toi crevette c'était une blague!**

 **-Elle a 8 ans Gajeel merde! T'es pas possible, tu sais bien que les enfants croient tout ce qu'on leur dit!**

 **-Je suis pas une enfant! Je suis une grande!** Gajeel se rapproche d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur:

 **-T'es sûre de ça crevette? Gihi.** Levy baisse les yeux et les épaules. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est toute petite, surtout face à lui.

 **-Vous êtes pas gentil. Et elles sont où Erza et Mirajane? Et Lisanna aussi? Et Evergreen et-**

 **-Tu vas pas faire l'tour de toute les filles de la guilde non plus!**

 **-Calme toi Gajeel, c'est normal qu'elle se pose des questions.** Lilly se tourne vers Levy: **Elle sont toutes parties chez des gens pour qu'ils s'occupent bien d'elles.**

 **-M-mais et si les gens ils sont méchants avec elles?**

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sont des garçons de la guilde qui s'occupe d'eux.**

 **-Oh d'accord.** Levy affiche un magnifique sourire: **Ca va alors, ils vont bien s'occuper d'elles!**

 **-Ouais.** Dit Gajeel en mangeant des boulon assis sur un tabouret. **T'as toujours pas faim crevette?**

 **-Si un peu…**

 **-On a rien qui pourrait te plaire, ça ne te dérange pas de manger à la guilde?**

 **-Non c'est bon! Je peux attendre un peu je ne meurt pas de faim!**

 **-Bon va falloir t'habiller maintenant.**

 **-Oui! Je sais m'habiller toute seule comme une grande!**

 **-Bien, je vais t'amener jusqu'à tes vêtements.**

Lilly porte donc Levy jusque la chambre de Gajeel où il la dépose délicatement puis sort pendant qu'elle se change et redescend pour l'attendre. Elle ressort et descend à son tour quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'une jolie petite robe orange, d'un ruban de la même couleur et de petites chaussures blanches.

 **-Tu es très jolie Levy.**

 **-Merci monsieur chat!** Gajeel éclate de nouveau de rire.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Gajeel?**

 **-Non mais monsieur chat! J'te plaint mon pauvre! On à rar'ment entendu un surnom aussi débile!**

 **-Vous êtes pas gentil!**

 **-Tu as raison Levy, il est pas gentil, vient on part à la guilde et on le laisse tout seul.**

 **-Oui! Bien fait pour vous monsieur le géant!**

Dit Levy en lui passant la langue puis elle se retourne et sort avec Lilly. Gajeel finit de manger ses boulons, seul donc. Et les attitudes de la petite Levy le font sourire. De leur côté, Levy et Lilly arrivent à la guilde. Il s'assoient à une table, et Mirajane (alors âgée de 15 ans) vient prendre leur commande avec son sourire habituel. Lilly chuchote leur commande dans l'oreille de Mirajane, quand Levy lui demande ce qu'il a dit, il lui répond que c'est une surprise. Levy affiche un sourire lumineux: elle adore les surprises! Après quelques minutes, Lilly se lève, va au comptoir puis revient vers Levy avec une assiette qu'il lui tend:

 **-Tient Levy, je me suis dit que ça te plairait.**

- **Ouais des crêpes!**

 **-Au chocolat en plus.**

 **-Ouais des crêpes au chocolat!** Lilly se rassoit à côté de Levy qui sourit encore plus, elle mange les crêpes à une rapidité folle. **Encore! S'il vous plait monsieur chat!**

 **-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim?**

 **-Maintenant si!** Lilly rit légèrement, se lève puis revient avec plus de crêpes. **Merci monsieur chat!** Dit elle en lui embrassant la joue quand il se rassoit à côté d'elle, ce qui le fait rougir. Une fois qu'elle a finit elle a du chocolat partout autour de la bouche et sur le bout du nez. Elle regarde Lilly en lui souriant: **C'était super bon!** Face à cette petite bouille toute sale Lilly sourit également.

 **-Ce n'est rien Levy, je ferait tout pour un camarade.** Levy se lève puis court vers Mirajane et tire sur sa robe pour qu'elle la regarde:

 **-Merci pour les crêpes Mirajane! Elles étaient super bonnes! T'es la meilleure!** Mirajane rit légèrement:

 **-C'est rien Levy, c'est mon travail.**

 **-Oui mais t'es quand même la meilleure! T'es super forte et en plus tu fais des super crêpes!**

 **-Pardon?! Mirajane la plus forte?! Alors là tu te trompes complètement! Entre elle et moi, c'est moi la plus forte!**

 **-Arrête un peu de dire n'importe quoi Erza! Je suis plus forte que toi!**

 **-Mais non! Vous êtes aussi forte l'une que l'autre! Moi j'aimerai bien être comme vous quand je serai grande! Vous êtes toutes les deux les meilleures!**

 **-Enh elle est trop mignonne!** Erza et Mirajane s'abaissent, prennent Levy dans leurs bras puis se relève et Levy sourit de nouveau.

 **-Je suis contente que vous vous disputiez plus!** Puis Levy court vers Lilly, toujours assis. **On va faire quoi aujourd'hui monsieur chat?** Dit elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

 **-Déjà il faudrait que Gajeel soit là pour savoir… En plus il faudrait te nettoyer le visage.** Levy baille. **Tu es fatiguée? Tu veux un peu dormir?** Levy dit en aillant les yeux qui se ferment tout seuls:

 **-Non… C'est bon je suis pas sale… Et je suis pas fatiguée… Je suis une grande… Je suis pas… fatiguée…** Elle pose sa tête sur les genoux de Lilly. **Je veux juste… reposer mes yeux…**

Puis elle s'endort. Lilly sourit et lui caresse les cheveux. Puis il assiste à la transformation du corps de Levy, rendant sa robe trop grande. Lilly se lève donc puis va demander des vêtements à Makarof, il lui en donne avec joie: une petite robe à rayure jaune et rouge ainsi que des chaussures de la même couleur et un bandeau jaune. Lilly retourne au près de Levy et l'emmène aux toilettes où il la pose par terre, lui nettoie le visage, puis va demander de l'aide à une fille pour changer Levy, Erza se propose et va donc rejoindre Levy dans les toilettes puis la change rapidement. Une fois fini Erza la porte jusque la table où est assit Lilly. Quelques minutes plus tard Levy se réveille, sauf que le sort n'a pas les mêmes effets avec le temps, et elle a donc maintenant le même âge mentalement que physiquement, elle ne se rappelle pas qu'elle rajeuni, mais se rappelle de se qu'elle à fait avant, et continue donc comme si de rien n'était, puisque pour elle, elle s'est simplement assoupi:

 _Levy, physiquement et mentalement: 5 ans_

Levy ouvre grand les yeux puis regarde Lilly en souriant.

 **-Bonjour monsieur chat! Pourquoi je faisais dodo ici? Normalement on fait dodo dans un lit non?**

 **-Oui tu as raison, mais parfois on peut s'endormir ailleurs, et c'est ce qui s'est passé.**

 **-Ah d'accord! Encore merci pour les crêpes c'était trop bon!**

 **-Pas de problème Levy.** Elle lui sourit puis sautille vers Jet et Droy.

 **-Bonjour!** Ils se retournent tout les deux puis baisse la tête et sourit dès qu'ils la voient.

 **-Levy! T'es trop mignonne!**

 **-Encore plus que d'habitude!**

 **-Tu veux qu'on fasse un jeu?**

 **-Oh oui! Un jeu!**

 **-Tu veux faire quoi ma petite Levy?**

 **-Eh c'est pas TA petite Levy! C'est la mienne!**

 **-T'as rêvé! C'est la mienne!**

 **-Calmez vous les garçons! Je suis votre Levy à tout les deux!** Dit elle en riant ce qui fait rougir les garçons face à tant de mignonnerie.

 **-O-oui elle a raison, c'est notre petite Levy.**

 **-O-oui voilà… Tu veux faire quoi alors?**

 **-Je veux faire du cheval!**

 **-M-mais on a pas de cheval!**

 **-Comment on fait!**

 **-Mais non! Pas du vrai cheval! Je veux faire du cheval sur vous!** Jet et Droy rougissent un peu plus en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle leur demande, et ne peuvent s'empêcher d'imaginer la Levy de 17 leur demandant la même ce qui serait totalement ridicule… **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi vous êtes tout rouges? Vous voulez pas faire les chevals?**

 **-T-tu en a vraiment envie?**

 **-Oui! J'ai envie de faire du cheval sur vous deux!**

 **-Comment ça sur nous deux? En même temps?**

 **-C'est pas possible…**

 **-Mais si! Vous devez juste vous mettre comme ça et je monte sur vos dos!** Dit Levy en se mettant à quatre pâtes. **Et après vous avancez comme ça.** Dit elle en avançant dos toujours à quatre pattes. **Vous voyez? C'est facile!**

 **-D-d'accord…** Il se mettent tout deux à quatre pâtes, côte à côte, puis Lilly porte Levy et l'assois sur les dos des deux garçons.

 **-Uh! Aller les chevals!** Jet et Droy avance donc en essayant de rester le plus près l'un de l'autre et à la même vitesse pour que Levy ne tombe pas. **Oui! Plus vite!** Ils accélèrent donc et font le tour de la guilde ainsi. Levy salut toutes les personnes qu'elle croise: **Bonjour Macao et Wakaba! Salut Lisanna! Coucou Elfman! Bonjour Laxus, Freed, Bixlow et Evergreen!**

 **-Tu ferais bien de mieux te tenir, petite dévergondée!**

 **-Quoi? Mais j'ai rien fait. Pourquoi tu dis ça Evergreen?**

 **-On ne s'assoit pas ainsi quand on est une jeune fille!**

 **-Mais je vais tomber sinon!**

 **-Mais là tout le monde voit ta culotte!**

 **-C'est pas grave c'est qu'une culotte! Pourquoi, toi tu en as pas?**

 **-Quoi?! Mais si voyons! Mais on ne la montre pas à tout le monde!**

 **-Mais c'est pas grave Ever, c'est une gamine.**

 **-Peut être mais c'est pas une raison! Une femme ne se tient pas comme ça!**

 **-C'est toi qui dit ça? T'es pas une femme non plus t'as que 13 ans alors calme toi.**

 **-Je t'en prie Luxus! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas l'âge qui compte!**

 **-Oui c'est vrai! Evergreen c'est une madame d'abord! En plus elle est très jolie!**

 **-O-oh merci Levy.** Cette dernière sourit:

 **-De rien! Aller uh les dadas!**

 **-D'accord…** Puis ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain dragon slayer arrive à la guilde et la voit sur le dos de ses deux camarades. Il se dirige vers eux et attrape Levy par le col de sa robe.

 **-Eh pose moi parterre monsieur le géant!** Gajeel ignore complètement Levy:

 **-Non mais vous êtes complèt'ment débile d'laisser la crevette comme ça sur vot'e dos! Elle aurait pu tomber et s'faire mal! Mais ça vous êtes trop cons pour l'comprendre! En plus qu'est-c'qui s'est passé? Pourquoi t'es encore plus p'tite qu'avant?** Lilly arrive derrière Gajeel, ce dernier se retourne vers lui.

 **-Calme toi un peu Gajeel, tu t'énerves pour rien. Levy s'est endormi et quand elle s'est réveillé elle était comme ça.**

 **-Et pourquoi elle est pas habillé comme tout à l'heure? C'est les deux pervers qui l'ont changé?!**

 **-Non c'est Erza.**

 **-Ah ouais, et pourquoi elle était sur l'dos des deux abrutis?**

 **-Parce que je voulais faire du cheval! Mais t'es pas gentil monsieur géant tu veux pas que Jet et Droy ils soient mes chevals…**

 **-Oï crevette, laisse jamais ces deux tarés être tes ch'vaux.**

 **-Mais eux ils sont gentils! En plus tu me fait mal et tu vas déchirer ma robe! T'es pas gentil!**

 **-Ok c'est bon…** Gajeel pose Levy debout sur un tabouret du bar: **Mais j't'interdit d'faire du ch'val avec eux, ils sont tellement débile qu'tu pourrais tombe, et bien sûr vu qu'c'est chez moi qu'tu restes ce s'rait à moi d'm'occuper d'toi!**

 **-Gajeel ton langage…**

 **-Quoi? Y ta jamais dérangé avant j'voie pas pourquoi y t'dérang'rait maint'nant!**

 **-Peut être parce que Levy est une petite fille. D'ailleurs Levy, tu as quel âge?**

 **-J'ai 5 ans! Mais je veux faire du cheval… Et monsieur le géant il veut pas…**

 **-J'ai pas dit qu'tu pouvais pas en faire, j'ai dit pas avec eux c'est pas pareil!**

 **-Mais avec qui alors? Moi je veux juste faire du cheval…** Dit elle la tête baissé.

 **-Bah oui Gajeel, avec qui?**

 **-T'veux pas l'faire toi Lilly, au moins j'ai confiance.**

 **-Je suis un exceed pas un cheval.**

 **-Ouais bah t'façon y'a pas d'vrai cheval.**

 **-Et pourquoi pas toi Gajeel?** Levy relève la tête les yeux empli de joie:

 **-Oh oui! Ave toi monsieur le géant!**

 **-Nan mais j'suis pas un ch'val!**

 **-Mais-**

 **-Y'a pas d'mais crevette, j'f'rai pas l'cheval!**

 **-Tu es vraiment pas gentil! Je m'en fiche je vais aller le faire avec Jet et Droy et puis c'est tout!**

 **-J't'ai dit nan crevette!**

 **-Mais moi je m'en fiche! C'est soit toit soit eux! Et eux au moins ils sont gentils et ils sont d'accord! Monsieur chat, tu peux m'aider à descendre s'il te plait?**

 **-Ok c'est bon j'vais l'faire!**

 **-C'est vrai?**

 **-Ouais aller, mais tu m'devra quelque chose en échange!**

 **-D'accord!** Levy saute dans les bras de Gajeel en riant: **En fait tu es gentil monsieur le géant! Maintenant je vais t'appeler monsieur le gentil géant!**

 **-Ouais ou tu pourrais juste m'appeler Gajeel aussi.**

 **-Nan Gajeel c'est bizarre, monsieur le gentil géant c'est mieux!**

 **-Ouais s'tu veux…**

 **-Aller! Je veux faire du cheval maintenant!**

 **-Mais t'es une capricieuse!**

 **-Nan! Je suis pas capri-machin chose!**

 **-T'sais même pas c'que ça veux dire.**

 **-Et alors? Je sais que je le suis pas! Maintenant tu dois te mettre à quatre pâtes pour que je monte sur ton dos!**

 **-Nan, j'vais pas m'mettre à quatre pâtes, on va l'faire différemment.** Gajeel s'assoit sur un tabouret puis assoit Levy sur ses genoux, dos à lui, et les fait bouger pour imiter un cheval.

 **-Oui! Aller uh dada! Plus vite!** Gajeel bouge les jambes plus rapidement en imaginant la Levy de 17 ans faire la même chose et se sent rougir. Comme Jet et Droy auparavant il trouve ça ridicule. **Aller plus vite!** Il accélère et pose ses mains sur les côtes de Levy pour l'empêcher de tomber: **Oui! Oui!** Puis elle éclate de rire. Gajeel s'arrête et la place face à lui. **Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté monsieur? Moi je veux continuer!** Puis Levy imite le mouvement qu'elle faisait quand Gajeel secouait ses genoux, elle remue donc sur lui. **Aller s'il te plait continue!**

 **-Nan c'est bon, t'as assez joué comme ça.** Oui enfin c'est surtout que ça le met mal alaise mais ça il ne l'avouera pas.

 **-Bon d'accord…** Dit Levy en baissant la tête. Puis elle relève la tête en souriant, se rapproche de lui et le prend dans ses bras puis dit: **merci monsieur le gentil géant, tu es un super cheval! C'était encore mieux que quand Jet et Droy étaient mes chevals!**

 **-Ouais c'est normal, j'suis meilleur que ces deux abrutis.** Levy se recule légèrement en souriant puis Gajeel la pose par terre . Lilly vient vers Levy, la porte et la pose sur son épaule.

 **-Alors tu t'es bien amusée Levy?**

 **-Oui c'était trop bien! J'ai fait du cheval sur Jet et Droy! Et après j'ai fait du cheval sur monsieur le gentil géant et c'était encore mieux!**

 **-Alors finalement tu as fait le cheval Gajeel?** Dit Lilly en ricanant.

 **-Oui! En plus il est trop fort et trop gentil parce qu'il m'a empêché de tomber!**

 **-Oh c'est vrai que c'est gentil ça! Dit Levy, on dirait bien que t'es tombée amoureuse de Gajeel.** Dit Lilly toujours en ricanant, Gajeel relève la tête.

 **-Chut! Il faut pas le dire! Je veux pas qu'il le sache!** Gajeel se sent de nouveau légèrement rougir, certes Levy n'a que 5 ans, mais peut être qu'elle ressent la même chose quand elle a 17 ans?Gajeel est complètement perdu et ne sait plus quoi penser.

 **-T'es trop mignonne, aller viens on rentre, Gajeel nous rejoindra quand il aura atterrit.**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Non rien t'inquiètes pas aller on y va.**

Lilly et Levy rentre donc, Gajeel quant à lui il a les yeux grand ouverts et fixe le sol à la recherche d'une réponse qu'il n'aura jamais, ou en tout cas pas avant un moment. Puis il rentre également chez eux **.** Le reste de la journée se passe avec les rires de Levy et Lilly qui se moque gentiment de Gajeel. Puis vient l'heure de se laver… Gajeel et Lilly se mette d'accord, ce n'est parce qu'elle ne se lave pas une fois qu'elle va avoir la gale, ils décident donc de ne pas la laver, puis Gajeel dit à Levy d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama. Ce dernier étant simplement un t-shirt de Gajeel, Levy se déshabille comme elle peut puis enfile le dit t-shirt qui lui arrive aux pieds et sort. Gajeel la porte et la pose sur le lit puis va à son tour dans la salle de bain, se prépare et rejoint Levy dans le lit. Celle-ci dort déjà et se colle à Gajeel dès son arrivé, le faisant de nouveau légèrement rougir.

 **-Hm Gajeel… Désolée… J'ai pas fait exprès… Je te fais confiance… S'il te plait reste…**

Gajeel écarquille les yeux, apparemment même si quand elle est réveillée elle n'a que 5 ans, dans ses rêves elle en a bel et bien 17! Et en plus elle rêve de lui! Il ne bouge pas pendant quelques minutes, mais elle ne dit plus rien, il finit donc par s'endormir à son tour

* * *

 _Voilà fin du chapitre! Je l'ai modifié suite à un commentaire car je trouvais que ce qui était dit dans ce commentaire était tout à fait vrai. D'ailleurs je m'excuse pour les caractères des personnages qui ne correspondent pas forcément à ceux du manga. J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plus, sur ce à bientôt._


	5. Chapter 5

_Nouveau chapitre! Tout d'abord :_

 _Merci beaucoup Fairy tail fan! Ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir! Ça m'a remotivé! Et je suis plus que ravi qu'elle te plaise! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi! Mais honnêtement le commentaire m'a aidé à améliorer l'histoire, même si je sais que je ne respecte toujours pas le caractère de Gajeel par rapport au manga... Mais bon c'est une histoire donc j'ai bien le droit de changer un peu les caractère. Encore merci et voici la suite (pour que tu ne te ronges plus les ongles pendant un moment! X))!_

* * *

 _Levy, physiquement et mentalement: 3ans_

Gajeel se réveille, se lève, va rapidement aux toilettes, puis se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre pour sortir en se grattant la tête. Il s'arrête net quand il remarque que Levy n'est pas dans son lit. Il se dirige donc vers ce dernier, et retrouve la (très) petite fille dans les couvertures, complètement nue. Il rabaisse la couverture rapidement en rougissant. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui?! Autre question: où est son t-shirt? Il continue de chercher dans les couvertures tout en évitant l'endroit où se trouve Levy, et il finit par le retrouver en boule: la bleutée est devenue tellement petite qu'elle ne tient même pas dans un t-shirt de Gajeel qui pour elle à la taille d'un géant. Il ramasse donc le t-shirt froissé et le met dans le panier à linge puis sort de la chambre. Au moment où il referme la porte il entend pleurer, il rouvre donc rapidement la porte: Levy est assise sur le lit, elle pleure avec ses point sur les yeux, Gajeel se dépêche de la rejoindre et s'assoit sur le lit à ses côtés:

 **-Qu'est-c't'as crevette? Ca va pas?** Elle lui répond en pleurant et en gardant les mains devant son visage:

 **-J-j-j'ai fait un c-c-c-cauchemar!**

 **-Et il se passait quoi dans ce cauchemar?**

 **-T-t-tu étais un m-méchant monsieur.**

 **-Comment ça? Je te faisais du mal?** Il se doute qu'elle a rêvée de son agression, de leur première rencontre, et il s'en veux terriblement:

 **-Ou-oui, t-tu voulais pas m-me parler, c-comme si tu m-me voyais pas. J'ét-tais toute triste, tu m-m'aimais pas!** Puis Levy pleure plus fort alertant Lilly qui vole jusque dans la chambre.

 **-Un problème?**

 **-Elle a fait un cauch'mar, à cause d'moi.**

 **-Encore à cause de votre rencontre?**

 **-J'ai pas l'impression, j'lui ai d'mandé si j'lui f'sais mal et elle a dit nan. Elle m'a dit qu'j'l'ignorai, qu'c'était comme si j'l'aimais pas ou un truc comme ça.**

 **-Ah oui ça na rien à voir…** Levy se jette sur Gajeel et l'enlace dans ses petits bras.

 **-T-tu m-m'aime hein? T-tu me détestes pas ?**

 **-Quoi? Mais nan! Eh faut t'calmer crevette!**

 **-T-tu m'aimes pas?** Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en relevant la tête pour regarder Gajeel dans les yeux:

 **-Mais si!**

 **-T-tu as dis que non…**

 **-Mais nan, j'disais nan parc'que j'te déteste pas crevette, pas parc'que j't'aime pas.**

 **-D-donc tu m'aimes monsieur le gentil géant?**

 **-Mais oui t'inquiète crevette.** Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux ce qui la fait sourire.

 **-Alors quand je serai grande on va se marier et on va faire des bébés?** Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants d'espoir, comme tout les enfants elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte de l'importance de ce qu'elle dit, mais Gajeel, lui, en a bien conscience!

 **-Quoi?! Nan!** Levy recommence à pleurer:

 **-P-pourquoi tu veux pas t-te marier et avoir d-des bébés avec moi m-monsieur le géant? T-tu m'aimes p-pas?**

 **-Mais nan c'est pas ça!**

 **-Gajeel c'est une gamine, dit lui juste oui elle se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle dit.**

 **-Ok, oui je me marierai avec toi.** Les yeux de Levy s'illuminent de nouveau:

 **-C'est vrai?! Tu est d'accord?!**

 **-Ouais si ça peut t'faire plaisir.**

 **-Ouais!** Encore une fois elle prend Gajeel dans ses bras: **Et on aura pleins de bébé!**

 **-Ou-ouais c'est ça.** Comme la dernière fois, il s'imagine la Levy de 17 ans lui demander la même chose ce qui le fait rougir.

 **-Bon vous venez manger? J'ai préparé le déjeuner ça va refroidir.**

 **-Oui! Manger!** Puis Levy saute du lit et court vers la porte, porte que Lilly referme avant qu'elle ne sorte. **Pourquoi tu as fermé la porte monsieur chat? J'ai pas le droit de sortir?**

 **-Sortir oui, mais habillée seulement.**

Gajeel jusque là dans ses pensées se rappelle que oui, Levy était nue quand elle dormait à cause du t-shirt trop grand et que donc elle est aussi nue maintenant. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle l'était tout autant en le prenant dans ses petits bras. Il rougit un peu plus quand il croise du regard le petit corps de la « jeune fille » et détourne immédiatement les yeux.

 **Mais je sais pas m'habiller toute seule!**

 **-Bah pourtant 'va falloir qu'tu t'débrouilles toute seule crevette! Nous on peut pas t'aider!**

 **-M-mais je peut pas! Je suis trop petite!**

 **-Bon écoutes Gajeel, on a pas le choix, il faut bien l'habiller et elle à que- t'as quel âge d'ailleurs?**

 **-3 ans.**

 **-Elle à que 3 ans, elle peut pas s'habiller toute seule c'est pas possible, il faut qu'on l'aide. A la limite je peux l'habiller maintenant et toi tu t'occupes de ce soir.**

 **-Nan mais ça va pas! Moi j'l'habille pas!**

 **-Ca va Gajeel elle à un corps de gamine de 3ans!**

 **-Ouais mais c'est la crevette! J'peux pas! J'la connait trop bien!**

 **-Ok c'est bon je vais m'en occuper!**

 **-Mais nan faut une fille!**

 **-Sauf que toutes les filles sont redevenu des petites filles au cas où tu aurais oublié!**

 **-Ah ouais merde.**

 **-Et puis bon pour maintenant on l'a vue toute nue.**

 **-Ouais mais bon quand même… Ca reste la crevette…** Cette dernière va s'assoir sur le lit en attendant la fin de la conversation.

 **-Justement, la connaissant elle aurait pas hésité une seule seconde pour t'aider si tu avais été à sa place.**

 **-Ouais t'as raison, j'vais m'en occuper.**

 **-T'es sûr?**

 **-Ouais c'est bon, comme t'l'as dit on l'a d'jà vu nue donc pour maint'nant ça change rien.**

 **-Oui voilà, je vous attend en bas.**

 **-Ok on arrive.**

Gajeel se lève et se dirige vers la caisse de vêtement puis en sort une culotte avec des ourson, une robe/salopette en jean bleu clair et un t-shirt à manches courtes d'un violet clair avec les bordure des manches et du col blanches, plus des petites chaussures du même blanc. Il retourne vers Levy qui sourit.

 **-Aller lève-toi qu'j't'habille.**

 **-D'accord!** Elle saute du lit, Gajeel se met à genoux devant elle et lui fait passer ses jambes dans sa culotte.

 **-T'es assez grande pour la r'monter toute seule.**

 **-Oui!** Elle remonte donc sa culotte, se qui soulage déjà un peu Gajeel, au moins elle n'est plus complètement nue, et étant une petite fille elle n'a pas de poitrine à cacher. Il lui enfile donc le t-shirt et la robe qu'il avait choisi.

 **-Assied-toi sur le lit pour qu'j'te mette tes chaussures crevette.** Elle essaye mais n'y arrive pas:

 **-C'est trop haut.**

 **-Nan t'es trop p'tite c'est pas pareil Gihi.**

 **-Oui je suis petite et alors? Un jour je serai grande, comme toi monsieur le géant!**

 **-Ouais c'est ça.**

Il la soulève et la pose sur le lit puis lui met ses chaussure et l'aide à redescendre puis l'entraine vers la porte et l'amène en bas des escaliers. Ils déjeunent après que Gajeel ait assis Levy sur un tabouret, puis il parte pour la guilde. Levy aillant de toutes petites jambes Gajeel la porte sur ses épaules, ce qui la fait sourire. Il croise deux jeunes femmes qui l'arrêtent:

 **-Enh elle est toute mignonne!**

 **-Comment tu t'appelles ma petite?**

 **-Je m'appelle Levy!**

 **-Quel joli prénom!**

 **-Oui c'est très joli! Et je trouve ça formidable les pères qui s'occupent de leur enfant seul.**

 **-Vous avez beaucoup de courage.**

 **-C'est pas ma fille.**

 **-Vous avez d'autant plus de mérite de vous occuper dune fille qui n'est pas la votre.**

 **-Oui de plus vous restez très séduisant même en vous occupant d'un enfant.**

 **-Ah ouais j'sais j'fais c'que j'peux.**

 **-Vous êtes très musclé, je peux toucher?**

 **-Moi aussi?**

 **-Euh ouais si vous voulez.** Les deux femmes s'approchent donc de Gajeel et touchent chacune l'un de ses bras.

 **-C'est encore plus incroyable quand on le touche!**

 **-C'est tellement dur! On dirait du métal!**

 **-C'est normal c'est parc'que j'suis l'dragon slayer d'acier.**

 **-Oh mais vous avez toutes les qualités!**

 **-Vous feriez un mari génial!**

 **-C'est mon amoureux à moi d'abord!**

 **-Enh elle est mignonne.**

 **-Mais tu sais tu es un peut petite pour un monsieur comme lui.**

 **-C'est pas vrai! Quand je serai grande on va se marier et on va avoir des bébés!**

 **-Bon écoute tu es mignonne, mais tu es trop jeune, s'il doit se marier c'est avec une femme de son âge comme nous, pas une petite fille.** Les deux jeunes femme s'agrippent aux bras de Gajeel qui ne sait plus quoi faire.

 **-Je m'en fiche il est à moi et puis c'est tout! Solid script: sommeil!** La prise des jeunes femmes est de moins en moins forte, puis elle s'écroulent toutes deux par terre et dorment. Levy sourit.

 **-T'as fait quoi là crevette?!**

 **-Elles étaient pas gentil alors je les ai fait faire dodo!**

 **-Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle étaient chiantes. Bon on y va.**

 **-Gajeel on ne peut pas les laisser par terre comme ça.**

 **-Elle avaient qu'à pas m'faire chier!**

 **-Oui! Elles avaient qu'à pas faire chier monsieur le géant!**

 **-Tu vois maintenant à cause de toi Levy dit des gros mots!**

 **-Nan c'est pas vrai! Je dis pas de gros mots!**

 **-Ouais c'est pas grave on s'en fout, aller on y va.**

 **-Ok c'est bon.**

Il partirent donc à la guilde. Une fois arrivés Gajeel pose Levy par terre et elle court partout dans la guilde. Elle joue un peu avec toutes les filles qui en sont arrivées au même âge qu'elle ainsi qu'Asuka. Lilly reste avec les autres exceed, quant à Gajeel il surveille sa crevette et râle sur les fillettes qu'il trouve trop méchante. Puis en fin de journée ils repartent chez Gajeel, ils dinent, Gajeel lave Levy même s'il n'est pas trop pour, ils ne l'ont déjà pas lavé hier, ils doivent bien le faire aujourd'hui. Il la lave rapidement puis lui enfile un pyjama à sa taille et l'installe dans son lit. Ensuite il prend une douche, enfile un bas de pyjama noir et va à son tour dans le lit où Levy dort déjà, en même temps elle n'a fait que courir toute la journée! Il s'installe à ses côtés et la prend dans ses bras. Il sait qu'il ne pourra plus faire ça une fois qu'elle aura 17 ans, et profite donc du moment, il aimerait tellement pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras à son âge réel, l'embrasser, mais il n'ose pas avouer ses sentiments, tout comme Levy. Il s'endort donc avec sa chère et tendre crevette dans les bras. Cette nuit là ils furent tout deux le même rêve, un rêve heureux, où ils ont enfin avoué leurs sentiments et où ils vivent ensemble, le rêve de leur vie.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, même des critiques, car j'accepte d'être critiqué tant que c'est constructif et que ce n'est pas juste dit par méchanceté! Voilà voilà! A bientôt pour la suite!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Levy, mentalement et physiquement: 5 ans_

Levy s'étire en baillant puis ouvre les yeux, regarde Gajeel encore endormi, et lui saute dessus:

 **-Aller debout monsieur le gentil géant! C'est l'heure de se réveiller!**

 **-Hm… Laisse moi tranquille crevette…**

 **-Mais moi j'ai faim! Et puis mon pyjama il est trop petit, je crois qu'il est devenue plus petit pendant la nuit et j'aime pas je suis toute serrée de partout!**

 **-Ok c'est bon.** Gajeel ouvre les yeux, s'assoit et s'étire. Puis il se lève, va chercher des habits à Levy et lui tend: **tient crevette va t'changer.**

 **-D'accord!**

Dit elle avec un grand sourire. Puis elle part dans la salle de bain, retire son pyjama, se lave rapidement au gant de toilette et enfile ses nouveaux vêtements. Quand elle sort Gajeel prend sa place, elle l'attend devant la porte. Puis Gajeel sort et descend avec elle, une fois en bas il l'assoit sur un tabouret, puis ils déjeunent tous les trois:

 **-On va faire quoi aujourd'hui? Moi j'ai envie d'aller jouer avec les filles à la guilde!**

 **-Encore? Mais tu vas faire ça tous les jours ou quoi?!**

 **-Oui! Elles sont trop gentilles!**

 **-Ok, on ira à la guilde et tu joueras avec tes copines, tu es d'accord Gajeel n'est-ce pas?**

 **-Ouais ouais, t'façon d'ici quelques jours elle r'deviendra normale donc j'm'en fous.**

 **-Ouais!**

Ils finirent de déjeuner puis partirent à la guilde. Comme prévu Levy part jouer avec les enfants, Lilly part avec les autres Exceed et Gajeel s'assoit seul à une table, comme d'habitude. Après quelques minutes Natsu et Grey le rejoignent, il leur jette un œil puis regarde de nouveau Levy qu'il ne quitte pas des yeux:

 **-Tu trouves pas qu'elle est un peu jeune pour toi?** Dit Grey en ricanant.

 **-La ferme c'est pas drôle. Et t'as plutôt intérêt à bien t'occuper de Juvia sinon tu l'payeras. J'sais même pas pourquoi elle s'est entichée d'un abruti come toi.**

 **-Tête de métal est jaloux?** Dit Natsu en rigolant.

 **-Tss, n'importe quoi, Juvia c'est comme un sœur pour moi, alors j'la protège c'tout.**

 **-Oui et puis son cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **-Ah bon?! Qui ça?!**

 **-T'es vraiment débile quand tu t'y mets Natsu, ça me parait logique qu'il est fou de Levy.**

 **-Dis pas n'importe quoi! J'aime pas Levy comme ça!**

 **-Ouais c'est ça, et c'est pour ça qu'tu la protège de tout et de tout le monde?**

 **-C'est à cause du sort, faut bien qu'j'm'occupe d'elle!**

 **-Je voulais dire en général abruti.** Gajeel se lève et attrape Grey par le col:

 **-Répète un peu pour voir!** Puis un cri du coin des enfants se fait entendre:

 **-Oh mon dieu! Vite que quelqu'un vienne nous aider! Quelqu'un s'est blessé!** Le sang de Gajeel ne fait qu'un tour, il lâche Grey qui atterrit lourdement sur le sol et court vers les enfants. Levy est allongée par terre, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte. Il court jusqu'à elle et cri:

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu?!** Il s'agenouille à ses côtés puis la prend dans ses bras. Lucie lui répond en pleurnichant:

 **-C-c'est ma faaauuute! J-j'ai pas fait exprès! J-je courrais e-et je regardai pas d-devant moi et je l-lui ai foncé dedaaaannns! J'ai pas fait exprès!** Puis elle fond en larme. Mirajane arrive derrière elle et place sa main sur son épaule:

 **-C'est pas grave Lucie ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. Vient Gajeel, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie.**

 **-Ouais.**

Mirajane passe par le bureau de Makarof qui lui donne quelques vêtements de tout âge en prévision d'un éventuel changement de taille, puis amène Gajeel à l'infirmerie où il dépose Levy sur le lit. Puis Mirajane les laisse, Gajeel s'assoit sur une chaise près du lit. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux, il est très inquiet, puis comme Lilly quelques jours auparavant, il assiste à la transformation de Levy. Petit problème: quand c'était devant Lilly, elle rapetissait, là elle grandi, et pas qu'un peu!

 _Levy, physiquement et mentalement: 12 ans_

Gajeel écarquille les yeux devant cette transformation, puis après quelques minutes Levy se réveille et s'étire:

 **-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie?** Elle soulève les draps puis les rabaisse rapidement en rougissant et en écarquillant les yeux: **Pourquoi je suis nue? C'est à cause de vous?! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait?!**

 **-Eh calme toi crevette! J't'ai rien fait! C'est pas ma faute! Tient,** il lui tend des vêtements, **la démone a donné ça pour toi.**

 **-Ah, oui merci.** Quelques secondes s'écoulent où ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux.

 **-T'attend quoi pour t'changer?**

 **-Que vous vous retourniez!**

 **-Ah ouais pardon.** Il se retourne puis elle se change rapidement et se lève. Elle lui tapote sur l'épaule, il se tourne vers elle, elle lui sourit:

 **-C'est bon! On peut y aller.**

 **-Ok, bah on y va alors.** Ils sortent puis une fois arrivés dans la grande salle, Lucy saute dans les bras de Levy qui la rattrape de justesse:

 **-Levy! Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait mal! Tu me pardonnes?**

 **-Mais oui bien sûr Lucy, et puis je n'ai même pas eu mal.**

 **-Youpi! Comment ça se fait que tu es devenue grande d'un coup?**

 **-Quoi? De quoi tu p-Eh!** Gajeel la traine vers une table et la force à s'assoir: **pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Je parlais avec Lucy!**

 **-Parc'qu'elle disait n'importe quoi!**

 **-C'est une enfant, ça arrive. Et elle avait l'air plutôt sure d'elle, je voulais savoir pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Mais bien sûr bourru comme vous êtes, vous ne m'avez pas laissé lui parler!**

 **-Tu vas te calmer tout d'suite la crevette! Tu vas pas encore m'faire une crise d'ado!**

 **-Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je parlez à quelqu'un et vous m'avez coupé en plein milieu de la conversation, vous n'êtes vraiment pas poli.**

 **-Nan j'le suis pas et j'm'en fout complet'ment.** Levy soupire.

 **-Et donc maintenant on fait quoi monsieur-j'empêche-les-gens-de-se-parler-sans-raison?**

 **-T'avais pas plus long comme nom?**

 **-Et vous vous avez pas plus aimable comme caractère?**

 **-Nan j'ai pas ça en réserve, t'as pas encore un d'tes bouquins débiles à lire?**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous permet de parler des livres comme ça?! Je suis sûre que vous ne savez même pas lire!**

 **-Bien sûr que si!**

 **-Oui bien sûr…**

 **-Mais si! Je suis pas débile non plus!**

 **-J'ai jamais dit le contraire.**

 **-Parc'que pour toi quelqu'un qui sait pas lire c'est pas un débile peut être?!**

 **-Non, ça n'a rien a voir, l'intelligence n'a aucun rapport avec ça. Que vous sachiez lire et écrire ou non, vous restez très intelligent.**

 **-Ouais c'est ça…**

 **-Bah oui, bon c'est vrai que vous ne vous exprimez pas très bien, et que vous ressemblez un peu à un… sauvage, mais je sais que vous êtes intelligent, je ne saurait pas l'expliquer mais je le sens, et je ne me trompe jamais!**

 **-Ouais s'tu l'dis. 'Fin du coup on s'est éloigné du sujet d'base.**

 **-Qui était?**

 **-Tu vas lire un bouquin ou pas?**

 **-Oui je vais lire un LIVRE.**

 **-Pas besoin d'insister autant.**

 **-Avec vous si… Enfin peu importe, je n'ai pas de livre sur moi, je vais à la bibliothèque j'arrive.**

 **-J'viens avec toi.**

 **-D'accord si ça peut vous faire plaisir, pourquoi pas.**

Ils montent tout les deux les marches et entrent dans la bibliothèque. Levy sachant déjà exactement ce qu'elle va directement dans le bon rayon et prend un livre sur une langue ancienne qu'elle seule sait parler dans la guilde. Puis ils retournent à leur table où Levy lit son livre et Gajeel mange des boulons apportés par Mira tout en regardant attentivement Levy. Celle-ci relève la tête et rougis légèrement en croisant les yeux grenat du dragon slayer:

 **-Vous me regardez depuis longtemps?**

 **-Bah ouais, comme d'habitude.**

 **-Ah oui… Si vous trouvez passionnant le fait de regarder une jeune fille lire un livre tant mieux pour vous.**

 **-C'est seul'ment parc'que c'est toi, t'es tellement intéressée quand tu lis qu'j'pourrais presque savoir à quoi tu penses.**

 **-C'est vrai?**

 **-Bah ouais, en plus j'te connait bien du coup c'est encore plus simple.**

 **-J'ai l'impression d'être espionnée…**

 **-T'occupes pas d'ça continu plutôt d'lire.**

 **-D'accord.** Elle retourne donc à sa lecture tout en lançant de temps en temps des petits regards à Gajeel. Puis la journée se termine ainsi, et comme tous les autres soirs, ils rentrent, dinent, se préparent puis vont se coucher, c'est devenue quelque chose de banal pour eux de vivre ensemble. Ils s'endorment tout les deux, dos à dos, Gajeel n'osant pas prendre Levy dans ses bras bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui lui manque.

 _Levy, physiquement et mentalement: 17 ans_

Ce matin Gajeel se réveille le premier, il se tourne vers Levy qui elle-même est tournée vers lui, puis une envie soudaine de lui caresser les cheveux le tourmente, et s'il la réveillé? Comment réagirait-elle? Sa tête lui dit non mais son cœur lui dit oui. Et puis mince, il trouvera bien une bonne excuse! Il approche sa main de son crâne puis lui caresse les cheveux avec toute la tendresse dont il est capable. Puis il pose sa main sur sa joue qu'il frotte avec son pouce. Levy ouvre doucement les yeux puis les écarquillent en voyant Gajeel qui retire sa main et se lève en deux temps trois mouvement:

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais Gajeel?**

 **-Moi? Rien! T'avais un truc sur l'visage j'voulais t'l'enlever c'est tout!**

 **-Ah d'accord, merci alors.** Puis elle lui sourit tristement. **C'était la dernière qu'on passait ensemble pas vrai?**

 **-Bah ouais, maint'nant t'as plus d'problème avec le sort du coup tu peut rentrer chez toi.**

 **-Oui bien sûr. Tu pourrais descendre? Je te rejoins dans deux minutes juste le temps de m'habiller.**

 **-Ok comme tu veux.**

Il sort et referme la porte derrière lui, puis Levy s'habille devant ce miroir et dans cette salle de bain qu'elle commençait à apprécier. Maintenant elle se rappelle très bien du sort et de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant, puis elle devient complètement rouge en repensant à certains moment comme Gajeel la lavant. Elle inspire un grand coup puis rejoint les garçons en bas en souriant.

 **-T'as l'air contente de partir.**

 **-Non pas spécialement, mais il faut bien que je m'en aille.**

 **-Y'a rien qui t'y oblige.**

 **-Serait-ce là une invitation de la part de monsieur Redfox?**

 **-Bah p't être ouais.**

 **-Oh je suis flattée! Mais j'ai 17 ans et toi 19, et le jour où l'un de nous sera en couple ça paraitra très étrange. En plus tu n'as qu'un lit, et deux jeunes adultes ne peuvent pas dormir ensemble.**

 **-Et pourquoi?**

 **-Ca na se fait pas c'est tou.**

 **-Parc'que ça s'fait d'rajeunir p't être?**

 **-C'est pas pareil, ah oui d'ailleurs, merci de t'être occuper de moi. Et merci à toi aussi Lilly.**

 **-Ouais pas d'quoi.**

 **-C'est rien Levy, c'est ce qu'on fait pour un camarade.**

 **-Lilly, tu es bien plus qu'un simple camarade à mes yeux, tu fais parti de ma famille.** Lilly fonce sur Levy et la prend dans ses bras.*

 **-Tu sais toujours quoi dire pour rendre les gens heureux.**

 **-C'est parce que je suis heureuse quand ils le sont.** Dit elle en souriant. **Il faut qu'on aille à la guilde, je voudrais voir quel âge ont les autres.**

 **-Tu ne veux pas déjeuner d'abord.**

 **-Non merci, étonnement je n'ai pas faim.** Gajeel se lève.

 **-Ok bah on y va alors.** Sur le chemin ils croisent deux jeunes femmes, les mêmes que la dernière fois, celles-ci foncent sur Gajeel et lui hurlent:

 **-Vous êtes pas bien d'assommer les gens comme ça en pleine rue!**

 **-Ouais! Quand on s'est réveillées on avait mal partout!**

 **-Et elle est où la gamine de l'autre fois?! On va lui apprendre à traiter les adultes comme ça!** Elles croisent Levy du regard.

 **-Pourquoi elle ressemble autant à la petite de la dernière fois? T'avais dit que c'était pas ta fille!**

 **-Alors tu dragues les filles même si t'as une copine et une fille? Tu devrais avoir honte!**

 **-Calmez vous les gonzesses! C'était pas ma gosse et c'est pas ma copine!**

 **-En fait c'était moi la petite fille de la dernière fois… Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait…**

 **-Encore heureux!**

 **-Bon c'est bon vous êtes calmez là?**

 **-En fait-**

 **-Tant mieux! V'nez on part à la guilde elle me saoulent.** Gajeel tire Levy par le bras et Lilly par la patte.

 **-Quoi? Mais attends deux secondes Gajeel, elles avaient quelque chose à dire!**

 **-Ouais mais c'est des chieuses et j'aime pas les chieuses!**

 **-C'est bon tu peux me lâcher maintenant.** Il ne l'écoute pas, puis ils arrivent à la guilde après quelques minutes de marche. Tout le monde se tourne vers eux à leur arrivé et Levy sourit de façon gênée. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Un problème?** Puis Happy vole au dessus d'eux en disant:

 **-Ils s'aaaaaaiiiiiment!** Gajeel et Levy se regarde, cette dernière étant complètement rouge, puis il détournent les yeux rapidement.

 **-Ca me parait évident depuis longtemps déjà!**

 **-Quoi?! Mais tait toi Mira! Tu dis n'importe quoi!**

 **-Mais bien sûr! Tu es plus rouge que les yeux de Gajeel, et en plus vous vous tenez la main.** Ils baissent tout deux leurs regards puis Gajeel lâche le bras de Levy.

 **-On s'tenait pas la main, c'est juste qu'elle prenait trois plombes pour avancer et ça m'saoulait!**

 **-Quoi?! Moi?! Trois plombes?! N'importe quoi! C'est toi qui as des grandes jambes et qui marche trop vite! En plus ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est à cause des deux greluches idiotes!**

 **-V'nant d'toi j'imagine que c't'une insulte.**

 **-Bien sûr! Elle s'était complètement stupides à t'idolâtrer « Wow vous êtes si fort et si beau, vous êtes l'homme parfait et blablabla »! T'es pas un dieu non plus! Faut qu'elle calment leurs hormones ces deux là!**

 **-Notre petite Levy serait jalouse?** Dit Mirajane en souriant.

 **-Non! Pas du tout! Gajeel n'est qu'un ami!**

 **-C'est pas ce que tu disais quand tu avais rajeuni.**

 **-J-je voie pas de quoi tu parles!**

 **-Oh vraiment? Laisse moi t'aider à te souvenir.** Levy dégluti difficilement, Mirajane se retourne puis tend une lacrima à Levy. Dessus passe des vidéos des fois où Gajeel surveille Levy, de la fois où elle à fait du cheval sur lui, puis Levy se souvient de ce qu'elle a dit ce jour là et éteint la lacrima en rougissant encore plus.

 **-Ca ne prouve rien!**

 **-La vidéo n'est pas fini.** Mirajane tente de rallumer la lacrima mais Levy la sert contre elle.

 **-Non c'est bon!**

 **-Oh pas de problème.** Mirajane se retourne en souriant et crie: **Vas y Erza!**

 **-D'accord!**

La vidéo anciennement sur la lacrima apparait maintenant sur le mur, et tout le monde à la joie de pouvoir voir Levy sur l'épaule de Lilly, ce dernier dire: « Dit Levy, on dirait que t'es tombé amoureuse de Gajeel » et Levy répondre « Chut! Il faut pas le dire! Je veux pas qu'il le sache! » Levy ferme les yeux et place ses mains dessus en soupirant. Gajeel pose une main sur son épaule, elle se tourne donc vers lui, il fait l'un de ses célèbres sourires:

 **-Alors comme ça j't'e plait?**

 **-Qu-quoi?! M-mais non!**

 **-Ouais c'est ça, tu voulais même qu'on s'mari et qu'on ait des gosses Gihi.**

 **-Mais j'avais rajeuni! En tant qu'enfant je me rendais pas compte de ce que je disais c'est tout!**

 **-Et puis ça avait l'air de te plaire l'idée qu'elle t'aime, pas vrai Gajeel?**

 **-Ta gueule Lilly! J't'ai rien d'mander!** Cette fois c'est Levy qui sourit:

 **-Alors comme le fait qu'il soit possible que tu me plaisir te fait plaisir?**

 **-Nan! J'ai jamais dit ça!**

 **-Mais tu l'as prouvé Gajeel. Tu avais l'air si heureux quand la petite Levy t'as dit qu'elle t'aimait Gihi.**

 **-Mais nan! C'est juste que… Bah… J'en sait rien moi!**

 **-Tu pourrais simplement dire ce que tu ressens pour une fois, ça changerait.**

 **-Dit pas ça comme ça crevette.**

 **-Comme quoi? Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer un fait Gajeel.**

 **-Ouais mais on aurait dit un reproche.**

 **-Et bah peut être que s'en était un. Laisse tomber c'est pas important, j'ai rajeuni, je me rendais pas compte de ce que je disais, et toi tu t'es senti flatté, c'est tout. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai parlé de sentiment, après tout pourquoi toi le grand Gajeel Redfox tu ressentirais quoi que ce soit pour moi hein? Pour rien, donc voilà, pas de sentiments et puis tout va très bien!**

Levy se retourne, les larmes et yeux et commence à avancer. Quant à Gajeel il lance des regards perdu autour de lui, les regards qu'il croise en retour sont soit assassin pour avoir fait pleurer Levy, soir désolés, soit insistants, le poussant à agir. Se disant qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre il tente le tout pour le tout: il attrape le bras de Levy, l'attire vers lui et l'embrasse. Lui ferme les yeux, elle les écarquillent et le silence règne dans la pièce. Puis Levy répond au baiser et tout le monde cri de joie pour le couple qui vient de se former. Ce couple si différent, et où de nombreuses petites disputes sans intérêt auront lieu, suivies de réconciliations qui entraineront la venue d'un nouveau membre dans la famille.

* * *

 _S'il vous plait ne me tapez pas parce que j'ai prit tant de temps pour poster ce dernier chapitre! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peu d'inspiration pour écrire... D'ailleur c'est pour ça que fini cette fic ici. J_ _e suis navrée si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews! J'avais un petit problème mais j'ai trouvé une solution grâce à Pommeverte46 (que je remercie encore énormément) mais je pense que je ne voie toujours pas toutes les reviews… Enfin j'en voie déjà plus qu'avant, c'est déjà ça! D'ailleurs je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir!_

 _Sinon je tiens à remercier particulièrement Gray-moze, la seule personne à avoir relevé les points négatifs de ma fic (je ne dis pas ça méchament, au contraire) et qui m'a donné de très bons conseils, malheuresement je n'ai vu ton commentire qu'après avoir fini d'écrire ce chapitre, mais je tenterai (j'ai bien dit tenterait, donc rien n'est sûr) de l'appliquer à mes futurs fics (si j'écris encore). J'avoue que j'ai pas vraiment respecter à fond le caractère du personnage de Gajeel, mais j'ai lu tellement de fic et vu tellement de fanart sur Gajeel et Levy que j'en ai presque oublié la vrai façon d'être de Gajeel (quelle nulle je fais...) Je fais un mix entre l'original et les autres facettes de Gajeel que j'ai pu voir dans les fanart et autres fic. Cependant tes remarques restent tout à fait construites, et je te remercie de me les avoir faite!_

 _Comme dit précédemment cette fiction s'arrête là, avec une fin heureuse et ouverte! J'espère que cette fic ne vous a pas trop déplu, sur ce je vous dit à bientôt pour une autre fic!_


End file.
